UGWF: GAME ON! 2
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: Officially restarted, the UGWF gets a brand new look with two new shows, a brand new roster, and twice the action! FINALLY UPDATED WITH PART 2 OF DESTINATION X.
1. Official UGWF Roster List

**NAME--FINISHER--THEME**

**MELEE ROSTER**

UGWF TITLE : Fox  
UGWF TAG: Falco and Jet  
IC: Silver the Hedgehog  
KNOCKOUTS: Rouge  
X: Kayden

"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud--DIAMOND CUTTER/FOXSPLASH/THE PUNT--VOICES  
RECORDS: Two time and inaugaral UGWF Champion, two time UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Falco, two time TV Champion, Second Triple Crown Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Randy Orton

"The Animal" Banjo--BANJO BOMB/KAZOOIE DEATHLOCK--I WALK ALONE  
RECORDS: UGWF Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Batista

"The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog--OMEGA PEDIGREE/DELTA SPINEBUSTER--TIME TO PLAY THE GAME  
RECORDS: UGWF Champion, Intercontinental Championship  
WWE COUNTERPART: Triple H

"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak--XKO/SPIRAL TAP/BLAZING 540 KICK--NO MORE WORDS  
RECORDS: Inaugaral X Division Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: CM Punk

"The Showstopper" Klonoa--SWEET CHIN MUSIC/CABBITSAULT/INVERTED NIGHTMARE FIGURE 4--CHRISTIAN TNA THEME  
RECORDS: Two time and inaugaral Intercontinental Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Shawn Michaels

"The Phenomenal Y2L" Link--WIND STUNNERPLEX/TRIFORCE OF PAIN--BREAK THE WALLS DOWN  
RECORDS: Intercontinental Championship  
WWE COUNTERPART: Chris Jericho

"The Wrestling God" Mario--NINTENDOZER--LINE IN THE SAND REMIX  
RECORDS: UGWF Tag Team Champion W/ Luigi, Longest Reigning Intercontinental Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: JBL

"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles the Echidna--GUARDIAN'S GRIP CROSSFACE/CHAOS DDT--WHATEVER  
RECORDS: Two time Hardcore Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Chris Benoit

"The Blueprint" Ratchet--TURBO VELOCITY/B.M.E--IT'S A NEW DAY  
RECORDS: None  
TNA COUNTERPART: Chris Daniels

"The Silverback" Donkey Kong--JUNGLE LOCK/PRIMAL MUSCLE BUSTER--TRIBAL TROUBLE  
RECORDS: Hardcore Champion, UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Diddy  
TNA COUNTERPART: Samoa Joe

"The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok--FALCON STAR PRESS/CLICK CLICK BOOM REVERSE NECKBREAKER--BOURNE TO FLY  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Evan Bourne

"The Wrestling Messiah" Silver the Hedgehog--EMERALD LOCK/SHINING SILVER WIZARD--JEFF JARRETT TNA THEME  
RECORDS: Intercontinental Champion  
TNA COUNTERPART: Kurt Angle

"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi--TRIPLE JUMP MOONSAULT/CRADLE DRIVER/SUPERKICK--I'M COMIN  
RECORDS: Two Time UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Fox, UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Jet  
WWE COUNTERPART: MVP

"The Big Show" King Bowser--CHOKESLAM FROM HELL/BANZAI SPLASH--CRANK IT UP  
RECORDS: Television Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Big Show

Sly Cooper--THEIF CLASH--AJ STYLES I AM  
RECORDS: Longest Reigning OGA Champion  
TNA COUNTERPART: AJ Styles

"The M-Truth Franchise" Manic the Hedgehog--TRUTH FLIP PILEDRIVER--WHATS UP  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: R-Truth/Eddie Guerrero

"The Dark Savior" Suicide--SUICIDE SOLUTION--SUICIDE THEME  
RECORDS: None  
TNA COUNTERPART: Suicide

Mr. Green--CODE GREEN DREAM STREET--LIVE FOR THE MOMENT  
RECORDS: ???  
WWE COUNTERPART: Matt Hardy

"Lord of Darkness" Ganondorf--JACKKNIFE--MAN ON FIRE  
RECORDS: Hardcore Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Kevin Nash

Marth--KOBASHI DDT  
Roy--STO BACKBREAKER  
RECORDS: Inaugaral World Tag Team Champions  
WWE COUNTERPARTS: World's Greatest Tag Team, Shelton and Haas

"Captain Charisma" Jet the Hawk--HAWK EYE BACKCRACKER--AIN'T NO MAKE BELIEVE  
RECORDS: UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Falco  
WWE COUNTERPART: John Morrison

Storm the Albatross--STORM CRUSHER  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Ezekial Jackson

~!~

Tifa Lockheart--FULL THROTTLE--FIRE STORM A HELMS THEME  
RECORDS: Inaugaral Knockouts Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Gregory Helms

"The Thunder Vixen" Leyla--CODEBREAKER/STARSHIP PAIN--TIME TO ROCK N' ROLL  
RECORDS: 3 Time UGWF Women's Champion, Only Female Hardcore Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Trish Stratus

"The Gold Standard" Rouge the Bat--EXTREME SNAP DDT/BATSAULT--PAPARATZI MELINA THEME  
RECORDS: 5 Time UGWF Women's Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Melina/Lita

Amy "Spitfire" Rose--SPLIT LEG DDT--FEEL MY BODY  
RECORDS: UGWF Women's Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Maryse

Wave the Swallow--TWISTED SISTER NECKBREAKER--ALICIA FOX THEME  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Alica Fox

Krystall--KNEE TREMBLER--LOOK BUT CANT TOUCH  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Layla

Carmelita Foxx--FINAL CONVICTION TORNADO DDT--ROSA MENDEZ THEME  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Rosa Mendez

Sly, Manic, Carmelita--NEW AGE OUTLAWS  
Jet, Falco, Wave, Storm, Krystall--BABYLON ROGUES  
Marth and Roy--SOLDIER'S GUARD--ROYAL EXECUTION--WORLDS GREATEST TAG TEAM THEME  
Kayden, Leyla, Bastion--TEAM XTREME--DOWN IN FLAMES G9

**

* * *

**

BRAWL ROSTER

WORLD: ???  
WORLD TAG: Mephilles and Crunch  
TV: Roofus  
DIVAS: Samus

"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog--SONIC DRIVER/LIGHTNING STFU/SONIC BOOM 630 SENTON--THE TIME IS NOW/DX THEME  
RECORDS: Intercontinental Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Cena

"The Rated R Superstar" Scourge the Hedgehog--DEATH STRYKER SPEAR--METTANINGUS  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Edge

"The Innovator of Violence" Tails--FIVE STAR FOXSPLASH/CIRCUIT BREAKER/TWO TAILED ASSAULT/COAST TO COAST--ONE OF A KIND  
RECORDS: Two time Television Champion, Two time UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Crash  
WWE COUNTERPART: Rob Van Dam

"The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot--SWANTON BOMB/CRASH AND BURN--DREAM 2 DEFY  
RECORDS: Inaugaral Television Champion, Two time UGWF Tag Team Champion W/Tails, UGWF Champion, First Triple Crown Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Jeff Hardy

Roofus the Celtic Mutt--WARRIOR'S WAY TOP ROPE STOMP--WRITTEN IN MY FACE  
RECORDS: Television Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Finlay

"The Legend Killer" Solid Snake--SCORPION SHARPSHOOTER--SLAY ME  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Bret Hart/Sting

"The Brazilian Buzzsaw" Eddy Gordo--TROUBLE IN PARADISE SCISSORS KICK--SOS  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Kofi Kingston

SONIC PHANTOM CHARACTER: Larcen--DRAGON ASAI DDT/KOJI CLUTCH--HELL WILL BE CALLING YOUR NAME  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Stone Cold Steve Austin

Jak--JAKHAMMER--HERE COMES THE PAIN  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Jamie Noble

Diddy Kong--SLICED BANNANA #2/MINI BANANA 450 SPLASH--RAW TO THE CORE  
RECORDS: UGWF Tag Team Champion W/DK  
WWE COUNTERPART: Brian Kendrick

Mephilles the Dark--HELL'S GATE/TOMBSTONE--UNDERTAKER MINISTRY THEME  
RECORDS: World Tag Team Champion W/ Crunch  
WWE COUNTERPART: Undertaker

"The Reaper" Crunch Bandicoot--BLACK HOLE SLAM/KO PUNCH--DOWN IN THE CATACOMBS  
RECORDS: World Tag Team Champion W/Mephilles  
TNA COUNTERPART: Abyss

General Guile--DISCHARGE HELLEVATOR--ON YOUR KNEES  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Jack Swagger

"Da Squirrel from Da Other Side of Da Woods" Conker--720 SQUIRRELY WRATH DDT--AINT NO STOPPING ME NOW  
RECORDS: Television Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Shelton Benjamin

Kay the Cat--BUZZSAW KICK--DRAGON STEAMBOAT 2009 THEME  
RECORDS: Television Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Tajiri

"The Billion Dollar Beast" Wario--BILLION DOLLAR FIRE-ARM/STOCK MARKET CRASH--SOMEBODY'S GONNA GET  
RECORDS: Inaugaral Hardcore Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Mark Henry/Ted Dibiase Sr.

Raphael--KONAMI CODE F5  
Leonardo--MOONLIGHT DRIVER  
Michaelangelo--DIVING HEADBUTT  
RECORDS: None

Mega-Man--KRYPTIC DATA CHECK  
Bomber-Man--BOMBER DDT  
RECORDS: Longest Reigning UGWF Tag Team Champions  
WWE COUNTERPARTS: London and Kendrick

Scorpion--SCORPION URANAGE  
Subzero--CARBON FOOTPRINT  
RECORDS: None  
TNA COUNTERPARTS: LAX

~!~

Blaze the Wildcat Rockstar--GO TO SLEEP--LOVEFURYENERGYPASSION  
RECORDS: Two Time Divas Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Mickie James

Sally Acorn--NUTCRACKER BACK SUPLEX NECKBREAKER--WITH LEGS LIKE THAT  
RECORDS: UGWF Divas Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Maria Kanellis

"The Glamazon" Samus Aran--GALAXY GLAM SLAM--GLAMAZON  
RECORDS: Inaugaral Divas Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Beth Phoenix

Princess Zelda--ROYAL DECREE GORY NECKBREAKER--I AINT THE LADY TO MESS WITH  
RECORDS: UGWF Women's Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Victoria

Midna--WOLF TAMER HEEL HOOK--HOLLA  
RECORDS: None  
WWE COUNTERPART: Layla

Nina Williams--CROSS ROADS--NOT ENOUGH FOR ME  
RECORDS: UGWF Divas Champion  
WWE COUNTERPART: Rhodes/Dibiase

Sonic and Tails--D GENERATION X--DX THEME  
Raph, Leo, Mikey--TMNT--POWERPLEX--RADICALZ THEME  
Scorpion, Subzero--GAMING'S MOST WANTED--DOOMESDAY DEVICE--DO ANYTHING  
Mega-Man and Bomber-Man--TECHNO TWISTERS--TOTAL ELIMINATION--LONDRICK THEME  
Mephilles and Crunch--THE MINISTRY--UNDERTAKER MINISTRY THEME  
Wario and Guile

**

* * *

**

**READY TO BE BROUGHT UP SOON**

"The Gamer's Champion" Pacman--GAMERS ELBOW/PAC ATTACK--ROCK HOLLYWOOD 2004 REMIX  
"The War Machine" Mighty the Armadillo--ROLLIN ROCK GUTWRENCH POWERBOMB--JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES  
"The American Badass" Paul Phoenix--DEATH SENTENCE LAST RIDE--YOURE GONNA PAY  
"The Masterpiece" Ken Masters--CHIMERA SIDE SLAM BACBKBREAKER--I AM PERFECTION  
LOVELYBUBBLES07 CHARACTER: Jade Parker--KILLSWITCH--KATIE LEA ECW THEME  
Eddie "The Hitman" Riggs--SWING SHOULDER CUTTER--PALUMBO THEME  
El Blaze--619--BOOYAKA 619  
Kratos--VERTEBREAKER--SAMOA JOE THEME  
Travis Touchdown--ARCHER SNAP REVERSE DDT--SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK

Bayonetta--BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE--TARA BROKEN  
"La Mariposa" Lisa--INVERTED STOMP FACEBREAKER--TRIBAL BEATS  
Renamon--TWIST OF FATE/720 DIAMONDSAULT--GAIL KIM 2009 WWE THEME  
Lara Croft--SKULL CRUSHING FINALE--IT JUST FEELS RIGHT

**INJURED LIST**

Banjo--PUNTED BY FOX  
Tifa Lockheart--BROKEN COLLARBONE BY ROUGE  
Ganondorf--TORN ACHILLES TENDON

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

Dr. Harold Trino—OWNER OF UGWF, MELEE GM  
Dr. Eggman—BRAWL GM  
Plusle and Minun—MELEE COMMENTATORS  
Daxter and Impmon—BRAWL COMMENTATORS  
Peach--INTERVIEWER  
Cream--INTERVIEWER  
Charmy--ANNOUNCER

**IN DEVELOPMENT**

"Notorious" Johnny Cage--CRADLE SHOCK--BILLY KIDMAN THEME  
Ryu Hayabusa--CRUCIFIX POWERBOMB--DON'T WASTE MY TIME  
Master Espio--RANHEI--SENSHI THEME  
Viewtiful Joe--LEG LARIAT--LASHLEY TNA THEME  
Thomas--REGAL PLEX--KID KASH THEME  
"The Fallen Angel" Jin Kazuma--POWERBOMB FACEBUSTER--DANIELS 2009 THEME  
Karnov--HEADBUTT BLOCK--KOZLOV THEME  
Strider--D.O.A.--HART DYNASTY THEME  
Cloud--SPIRIT AWAKENING--MY TIME  
Liu Kang--DEAD LEVEL BRAINBUSTER--TAJIRI THEME  
"Big Daddy V" Vector--V BOMB--BOOKER T TNA THEME  
Little Mac--PLAYMAKER--PUNCH OUT REMIX  
Ryo Hazuki--COQUINA CLUTCH--MEMORY  
Billy Hatcher--EGG SCRAMBLER DDT--YOSHI TATSU THEME  
King Hippo--AVALANCHE--CALLING ALL CARS  
Crono--EYE OF THE STORM CROSS ARM NECKBREAKER--BURN IN MY LIGHT  
Heinhachi--C4--ULTIMO DRAGON THEME  
Duke Nukem--TWELFTH STEP BREAKDOWN--DUKE NUKEM THEME  
Drake--SILENT ASSAULT DRAGON SLEEPER--THIS FIRE BURNS  
Forest--DRAGONRANA--ORIGINAL BOURNE THEME  
The Noid--REALITY CHECK--MIZ REALITY THEME

Ivy--PAYDIRT--REGAL THEME  
Joanna Dark--STRAIGHTJACKET SLEEPERSLAM--TAYLOR WILDE THEME  
Ayane--JAPANESE CLOVERLEAF--WHAT LOVE IS  
Yuffie--CROSSFIRE NECKBREAKER/NINJA MUTA LOCK--MICKIE JAMES THEME  
Sonya--KUDO DRIVER--SHE LOOKS GOOD  
Neyla--FISHERMAN BUSTER--STEPHANIE MCMAHON THEME  
Faith Connors--BORDER CITY STRETCH--STILL ALIVE

Battletoads--ANNIHILATOR POWERBOMB NECKBREAKER--RHINO TNA THEME  
Sora and Roxas—LEG DROP BACKBREAKER COMBO—SIMPLE AND CLEAN RISING SUN REMIX  
"Big Daddy V" Vector and Espio


	2. UGWF Superstars Debut

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF CHAMPION--TBA**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION--TBA**

**INTERCONTINENTAL---TBA**

**X DIVISION CHAMPION--TBA**

**UGWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS--Fox and Falco  
**

**WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS--Marth and Roy  
**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION--Conker the Squirrel  
**

**UGWF KNOCKOUTS CHAMPION--Tifa**

**UGWF DIVAS CHAMPION--Samus Aran**

**

* * *

**The opening pyro exploded on the brand new UGWF set, a much more futuristic look with a bigger titantron and the same two ramps. The camera swayed over the jam packed arena's crowd before going down to the announcer's booth, moved to ringside not far from the ring with a red Pichu and a Blue Pichu at ringside.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the rebirth of the Ultimate Gaming Wrestling Federation! You thought you may have seen us cancelled so long ago but now, WE ARE BACK!" said the red Pichu.

"And not one fan here has forgot us!" continued the blue Pichu. "Not only do we have two brand new shows, Brawl and Melee, we have plenty of fresh new faces, twice the action, and twice the intensity then before!"

"Yeah, but who are we? Who are we?"

"Well I'm of course 'Blue Static' Minun!"

"And I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle, bringing you the action up close and personnel from Metropolis Square Garden in downtown Metropolis! Tonight on our dual-brand Superstar show, we bring you Brawl versus Melee as the UGWF set to make their first marks but our main event, whoooo boy fans you are in for a treat!"

"Too true! It's a dream match for sure! The self proclaimed 'Wrestling God' takes on the dangerous Snake! No titles and nothing but pride on the line!"

"Not to mention we have a special Falls Count Anywhere match to crown our very first X Division champion. What does the X stand for? We'll let you know later on! But now, let's kick things off with our first match."

**BRAWL VERSUS MELEE SIX MAN TAG MATCH**

_**AIN'T NO STOPPIN' ME NOW!**_

The crowd roared as Conker, in his original attire, flew down from the rafters and landed neatly in the ring, carrying the UGWF Television Championship around his waist.

Charmy the Bee flew into the ring with a microphone. "This opening Brawl Versus Melee Six Man Tag Match contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Brawl: He is the UGWF Television Champion: The Squirrel from Da Other Side Of the Woods: CONKER!"

"MSG is electric and so is Conker, returning from the independent circuit with a few title reigns and now the UGWF TV champion!" remarked Plusle. "Before he was having a hard time trying to find a niche but now with a title around his waist at last, how long can the Undersquirrel last?"

The familiar hammering chords to the bandicoot's theme echoed through the arena as Crash Bandicoot ran out on the stage and posed as the fireworks erupted behind him.

"And his tag team partner, he is the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying, Radical Swanton Master, a former Tag Team, TV, and UGWF champion, ladies and gentleman: THIS! IS! BANDICOOOOOTTTTTT!!!"

"A glorious ovation for the very first Triple Crown champion in UGWF history and what a ride it has been for Crash!" said Plusle. "Surviving a near fatal neck injury and now returning to the place his channeled insanity can be most effective, Crash is one of the most accomplished cruiserweights in his division."

"High risk, high reward, I'm still surprised Crash has been able to maintain the momentum so far."

_**ONE OF A KIND!**_

The roar of an ATV gave the crowd another roar as the two tailed kitsune drove onto the stage on his ATV, standing up and posing for the crowd as his fireworks went off.

"And their final tag team partner, residing from Casinopolis, he is the Innovator of Violence and a former Tag Team and TV champion, give it up forrrr TAILS!!!!"

"Now if this guy isn't the best in his division, I don't know who is!" laughed Plusle. "Success outside of the ring and in have not only made him a household name but there is no stopping the unstoppable tenacity that is the two tailed Innovator of Violence!"

The three shook hands and waited in the ring. The arena went dark and the Sly Cooper symbol flashed around the arena before I AM blared from the stage, the lights coming back on to reveal the master theif racoon: Sly.

"And their opponents, first, representing Melee, making his debut in the UGWF, the Master Theif himself: SLYYYY COOOPPPERR!"

"A unique high flyer is Sly." said Plusle. "Multiple title reigns down in the indy circuit including the longest reigning Game Zero Champion in history for 227 days!"

"Well you know as I do that when it all comes down to the nitty gritty, numbers are just numbers." said Minun. "Tonight we get to see what Sly is made of."

Japanese rock played from the speakers as a tabby cat, wearing blue sweatpants and a blue sleeveless T, came onto the stage and made a pose.

"And his partner, from Japan, making his debut in the UGWF, KKKKKKKKKKKAY!"

"Kay also has been showing promise down in the circuits, racking up some good wins and a 3-month TV title reign." said Plusle. "I look forward to seeing him in action here tonight."

"This Ain't No Make Believe" played and a green hawk, wearing a fashionable robe and sunglasses, came out onto the stage, doing a pose in slow mo.

"And their final tag team partner, Metropolis' own: JJJJJJETT!"

"He's brash, arrogant, and cocky, but his impressive skill in the ring can back up anything he says." said Minun. "Lately he's reformed the Babylon Rogues and we might see more of Wave and Storm later on tonight."

Both teams got into their corners, leaving Crash and Kay to start things off. They locked up, Kay getting Crash in a headlock, Crash backing into the ropes and bouncing off, Kay ducking, Crash leaping over him, Kay dodging a series of kicks before hitting one of his own and then a whip into the corner. Crash dodged but Kay rebounded off the corner with a good springboard dropkick.

"Beautiful dropkick by Kay!"

Kay went for the cover but got a two count. He turned and tagged in Jet who went straight to work on Crash. Jet brought him to the corner and tagged in Sly who leapt onto the top rope and did a leaping hurricanrana, sending Crash into the other corner. Sly ran over and monkey flipped Crash but Crash landed on his feet and ducked a clothesline, hitting a hard forearm knocking Sly down. He followed up with two more before slamming down Sly and hitting a flip leg drop for a two count. Crash quickly got to his corner and tagged in Conker who leapt onto the ropes and sunset flipped over Sly for a two count. Conker would step up his game but after missing a crossbody, Sly quickly scooped him up and placed him upside down against his chest like a piledriver.

"Oh boy! Could this be the famous Theif Clash?" said Plusle.

Sly draped Conker's arms behind his legs and then dropped face down, sandwiching Conker between the mat and him and rolling him over for a pin. Crash made the save but got attacked by Jet who sent him outside of the ring. Conker dragged himself over and managed to tag in Tails who leapt off the ropes with a seated senton onto Sly followed by a headscissor takedown and a quick suplex. Sly still managed to tag in Jet but the end was already near. Conker got tagged back in and after hitting a quick dropkick to the knees of Jet, he went onto the apron, leaped up and delivered a vicious 720 DDT.

"SQUIRRELLLYYY WRATH!" yelled Plusle. "Talk about a major headache!"

Conker then pointed to Crash who went up to the top rope and nailed the Swanton.

"Crazy Swanton Bomb!" yelled Minun.

Finally, Conker tagged in Tails and Tails leapt onto the top rope and nailed the Five Star Fox Splash.

"And a FIVE! STAR! FOXSPLASH!" said Plusle. "Check, please!"

Crash and Conker leapt over the top rope onto Kay and Sly as Tails covered Jet for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Crash Bandicoot, Tails, and Conker!"

"Now THAT'S how you kick off a show!" said Minun. "With 6 of our best cruiserweights battling it out for the enjoyment of our loyal fans."

**BACKSTAGE**

Peach was standing next to Kayden.

"I'm standing by now with my guest at this time, The Blazed One: Kayden Seyak."

The crowd cheered.

"Kayden tonight you face your rival, The Blueprint, Ratchet, in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the very first X Division Championship match. What are your thoughts heading into this match?"

"Thoughts, strategy, I think it's clear that the time for talking is over. Both me and Ratchet have been going at eachother's necks for this chance. Last time we faced, I won. He's tried many things on me but it hasn't worked." He turned his attention to the camera. "Ratchet. Maybe you should be asking yourself this: Do YOU have what it takes to be a champion? I think we both know the answer. I GUARENTEE that you will be X-K-O'ed. Get it memorized."

**TAG TEAM MATCH--Mega-Man and Bomber-Man v. Crunch and Ganondorf**

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man's theme played and the crowed cheered as they came out and ran to the ring, sliding in.

"Our next match up is a tag team match, set for one fall. In the ring, the team of Mega-Man and Bomber-Man: The Techno Twisters!"

"Everytime I see these two in the ring, they never cease to amaze me." said Minun. "THE longest reigning UGWF Team Champions in history. But tonight their high flying arsenal is in for a WILD ride."

The lights dimmed and pyro erupted from the set as Crunch and Ganondorf made their way to the ring. They were met with the first boo's of the night.

"And their opponents, representing the Ministry of Darkness, the team of Crunch and Ganondorf!"

"The formation of the Ministry has certainly put everyone on notice." said Plusle. "Mephilles, Crunch, Bowser, and Ganondorf. All 4 of them are big, bad, and brutal in the ring and everyone that's tried to get in their way has been steamrolled."

"Or Bowser probably ate them." remarked Minun.

"Laugh now but they should never be under estimated. Let's see if the Twisters can find a way to beat them."

Mega-Man and Ganondorf locked up first but Mega was easily shoved down. The two fliers worked their hardest to stop the powerful duo but near the end, things began to go downhill. Bomber had been knocked clear of the ring and Mega was easy prey for Crunch, sending Mega spiraling down into the mat with the Black Hole Slam for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Crunch and Ganondorf."

"Well that certainly went by fast..." said Plusle.

"Told ya. That, ladies and gents, is what we call a squash match."

**FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP—"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak v. "The Blueprint" Ratchet**

The opening chords to No More Words sent MSG into a frenzy as Kayden made his way onto the stage to pose with his pyro.

"This next match up is for the X Division Championship with Falls Count Anywhere rules! Introducing first, from the Xtreme Islands, he is The Blazed One: KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDEN!!!!"

"A rock star like ovation for the Blazed One here tonight!" said Plusle. "This whole rivalry between the Blazed One and the Blueprint has waged on for six monthes and tonight, they both get to make history by becoming the very first X Division champion."

_LISTEN...IT'S TIME!_

Boos rained down on Ratchet as he came out wearing a sleeveless jacket and black pants.

"And his opponent, from the Veldin System, the Blueprint: RRRRRRRRRATCHET!"

"I think Ratchet's ready, Plusle." said Minun. "Kayden's words got to him and I think, with no holds barred rules, he's going to enjoy this match."

The moment the bell rang, Kayden charged and speared down Ratchet, pummeling him hard. Ratchet fought back and sent Kayden into the corner. Ratchet charged but Kayden was quick to block and kicked both his boots into the lombax's face. Kayden followed up with more kicks and knees, sending Ratchet to the outside. Kayden smacked Ratchet's face onto the steps, dropped him on the security barricade, then hopped onto the ring apron and got ready to leap. Unfortunately, Ratchet had it spotted and brought up a chair nearby, sending Kayden crashing down for a 2 count. Ratchet swung again but Kayden ducked and knocked the chair down and tried to whip Ratchet into the steps only to be sent into the steps instead.

"These two really DO hate eachother!" said Plusle. "They're not stopping for anything!"

Trash cans and kendo sticks were smashed and Kayden had already been slightly busted open. But drawing up his strength, he got onto the apron and knocked Ratchet down, leaping with a springboard clothesline followed up with a shining wizard knee to the face and bulldog. Kayden was ready and then scooped Ratchet onto his shoulders, ready to deliver the XKO. But once again, Ratchet found a way to counter and drove Kayden onto the apron befor retrieving the chair outside and whacking it right over Kayden's head.

"LINE DRIVE!" yelled Minun. "Kayden's gonna be seeing stars for a long time!"

With more intensity then before, Ratchet set up Kayden in a Pedigree style posistion then picked him up against his chest and dropped Kayden onto the mat face first.

"TURBO VELOCITY!" yelled Plusle. "That's it! No one gets up from that!"

Ratchet went for the pin. 1-2-Kickout. Ratchet sat on his knees and glared down at Kayden, dragging him over to nearby the corner and delivering his trademark Best Moonsault Ever. But Kayden brought his knees up and while Ratchet was reeling, Kayden scooped Ratchet up again and got onto the second turnbuckle, leaping off with the XKO through a table for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW X DIVISION CHAMPION, THE BLAZED ONE: KAYYYYYYYYYYYYDENNN!"

"Kayden has finally done it!" said Plusle. "After enduring that much pain, all it took was one quick counter to seal the deal!"

"Turbo Velocity should have finished of Kayden." said Minun. "Now with this title, things are sure going to get more personnel."

Kayden held up his title and headed up the ramp while Ratchet managed to pull himself up and limp out.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Eerie music played on the set of a graveyard where a black hedgehog (resembling Shadow) stood with a dark cloak and fedora hat.

"Klonoa..." he said. "Your attempts to stop the Ministry have been less of futile. As many knights before...you stand at the mouth of the dragon's lair. Looking at the charred, bloody, deformed remains inside, you face a challenge far worse then the others. In your past you have been called the Dream Traveller and the Showstopper...but tonight shall be different, Klonoa. Tonight...you travel into your worst nightmare where you shall perish and rest...IN....PEACE."

**RINGSIDE**

"Eerie as always." said Plusle. "Mephilles looks primed and ready to finally take out Klonoa. Klonoa owns a few victories over Crunch, Ganon, and Bowser, but tonight is Mephilles' and Klonoa's first encounter."

"That's on later tonight. Up next, we have another Brawl versus Melee match. But this one is with our very own Divas."

**6 DIVA TAG MATCH--Leyla Fray, Rouge the Bat, Tifa v. Sally Acorn, Blaze the Cat, and Samus Aran**

A hard guitar song played as Tifa made her way into the ring, proudly wearing her Knockout's Championship.

"This next contest is a special Brawl vs Melee Six Diva Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Brawl, from Fort Condor, she is the UGWF Knockout Champion, Tifa!"

"Knockout's a term we call our divas in Brawl. And Tifa certainly is one." said Minun. "A record eight monthes as the inaugaral Knockout Champion and an impressive arsenal put her at the top of the food chain."

"Eight monthes with some questionable tactics, Minun." said Plusle. "She's got to worry about her opponents coming up for our first PPV, Destination X."

A rock version of Melina's theme played, to mixed reactions, as the lovely Rouge the Bat walked out in her Sonic Rider's outfit as the paparatzi got a few shots in.

"And her partner, residing in Casinopolis, a 5-Time UGWF Women's Champion, give it up forrrr ROUGGGEEEEEEEE THE BATTT!"

"Mixed responses to our fem fatale Rouge in MSG tonight." said Minun. "She is a true pioneer in the Knockout Division, racking up five UGWF Women's Championship reigns but now, she has a chance to proove what she's worth at Destination X when she faces Tifa for the Knockout Championship in 3 weeks."

Rouge walked down the ramp then hopped onto the apron, dropping down into a split and sliding under neath the bottom rope.

"That is the best friggin' entrance ever...." said Minun.

"Yeesh, don't short out the headsets with your drool again, man." said Plusle.

A playful giggle emitted from the speakers as "Time to Rock N' Roll" played to the huge pop from the crowd as Leyla made her way onto the stage.

"And their final partner, from the Xtreme Islands, she is a 3 time UGWF Women's Champion and a former Hardcore champion: The Thunder Vixen: LEYLLAAAAAA FRAYY!"

"I got the chance to talk to Leyla earlier today." said Plusle. "She's pretty excited after recieving a spot in Rouge's match at Destination X. It's gonna be a pretty interesting Triple Threat."

"Did you ask her out?" smirked Minun. "Come on, I know you have a thing for her."

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I did."

Leyla came over and kissed Plusle on the cheek before heading into the ring.

"Oh yes, I have skills." laughed Plusle.

"Shut your trap..."

Next, "Legs Like That" played to the loud pop as Sally (now fully clothed with slightly shorter hair and a tanktop with gloves and elbow pads) came down the ramp.

"And their opponent, from the Knothole Woods, a former Diva's Champion now making her debut in the UGWF, give it up for PRINCESSSSS SALLYY!"

"I'm actually kinda surprised." said Minun. "Sally has shown some improovement in the ring and her feud with Blaze, one of the best feuds I've seen in a long time, has made her step up her game. But I wonder how well she can handle her rival being on the same team?"

"Light a Fire" played as Blaze walked up the stage, posing to the pyro behind her as she walked down the ramp.

"And her partner, from Soleanna, a two time Diva's champion, BLLLLLLLLLAZEE!"

"You talk about a no nonsense, down-to-the-nitty-gritty fighter." said Plusle. "You have to mention Blaze. Down in the circuits she has prooved how tenacious she can be and with two Diva title reigns under her belt coupled with her devastating GTS finisher, the Brawl girls are in for an interesting ride."

A Metroid Remix played from the speakers as Samus Aran, in her zero suit, came down the ramp.

"And their final partner, from the Phozon System, she is the current UGWF Diva's champion: SAMUSSSS ARAN!"

"Well like you said Plusle, you not only have to mention Blaze, but the Glamazon herself: Samus. The First Lady of Gaming has been on a roll since reclaming her Diva's title, beating both Sally and Blaze consecutive times as well surviving the very first Diva's Ladder Match. So what could be next for her?"

Sally and Rouge locked up first, Rouge headlock overtaking Sally onto the mat. Sally struggled and got to her feet and used the ropes as momentum to get Rouge off. Rouge came back and clotheslined Sally down, dragging her over to her corner to tag in Tifa. Tifa brought down hard kicks and punches onto Sally, whipping her into the corner. Sally reversed and Tifa rebounded, flipping over Sally and dropkicking her in the back, getting ready to set up the Unprettier. Sally was quick to slip out and tag in Blaze who flipped over the ropes with a kick sending Tifa down, clotheslining her down a few times before grabbing Tifa's leg and taking her down into a roll up for a two count. Tifa rolled out, Blaze tried another roll up and got another two count. Tifa had enough and halted Blaze, uppercutting her into the corner followed up with a few shoulder thrusts. She then leapt up and monkey flipped Blaze across the ring. Rouge tagged herself in by touching Tifa's back, sliding past her only to be speared down by a tagged in Samus.

"So much for flaunting!" laughed Minun.

As things came to a head, it looked like the Brawl Girls were ready to seize their opportunity. Tifa had tried going for a crossbody but Blaze caught her and rolled with the momentum, nailing a deadly GTS. Tifa stumbled back as Sally tagged herself in, nailing her Royal Asai DDT. Rouge tried to get involved but got tossed over the top rope. Samus then tagged herself in...but scooped up Blaze and nailed the Galaxy Driver.

"HEY!" yelled Minun. "Thats your own team mate!"

Samus slid out of the ring and took her championship and left, leaving a confused Sally in the ring. As she turned around, Leyla quickly hit her new finisher, the Codebreaker on Sally, followed up with Starship Pain. Rouge then tagged herself in and delivered the Extreme Snap DDT on Leyla. Rouge then pinned Sally for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Leyla Fray, Rouge the Bat, and the Knockout Champion: Tifa!"

"Thats what the women of the UGWF are all about as well. Strong, sexy, and powerful. But why the heck did Samus just abandon her team like that?" said Plusle.

"More importantly, smart move by Rouge." said Minun. "Thats how you send a message to both the challenger and the champion."

Rouge slid out of the ring while Leyla held her head, glaring at her rival.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, Metropolis' Instant Classic: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic came into view, a little older, wearing jean shorts, and his trademark jersey with dog tags and backwards cap.

"Sonic tonight you face The Phenomenal Link after taking weeks of verbal abuse from him. What are your thoughts heading into this match?"

"Words ain't nothing in the squared circle." said Sonic. "We go out there and we either make ya hear the 1,2,3 or make ya tap out. Link's been running his mouth, jab jabbing away about how he can take on anyone and beat them like it's nothin. This whole 'undefeated' streak that he's keeping track of, nobody cares about it! Nobody ain't seein' him! Tonight I get to do two things. One, I break his little streak and two, I get one step closer to the UGWF Championship."

Sonic's music started playing and the blue blur turned to the entrance. "And that's my cue."

**SINGLES MATCH—"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Phenomenal" Link**

Sonic came onto the stage to the HUGE pop from the MSG crowd, doing his salute then running down the ramp, sliding into the ring.

"This match up is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, Metropolis Square Garden's INSTANT CLASSIC SSSSSSSSSSSONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!"

"If this is not THE biggest pop we have recieved all night, I don't know what can top it." said Plusle. "Sonic has been red hot as of late, teaming with Tails to reform D-Generation X and enjoying the sucess of his latest movie: Bragging Rights which is already Number 1 at the box office!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." said Minun. "He's good outside of the ring but tonight he's got to show he's good INSIDE of the ring."

Sonic took the mic and looked around, the arena chanting his name and DX.

"Yo...yo yo yo yo yo yo yo YO YO!!!!!!!!!! Damn it feels good to be home!"

The crowd roared and Sonic turned to the crowd.

"I've got a question for you all...it's been on my mind for a long time now." He paused. "Are you ready?"

The arena shook with another roar.

"I thought this was Metropolis Square Garden!" Sonic climbed onto the turnbuckle. "I SAID: ARE!!! YOU!!! READYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I know I'm ready!" said Plusle.

"Then...for the thousands in attendence...and for the millions watching around the world...and for Link..."

The crowd booed at his name. Sonic then took one foot off the turnbuckle and leaned against it.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point here. I'm just as fed up with Link as you guys are. He keeps going on and on about how I'm so scared to face him and he's been calling me out for weeks now. Well Linky, you got your chance. This place right here is where the word ends and the action speaks louder. But honestly...I need to get this out. What's Fairy boy gonna do to me? Sic Tinker Bell on me? Smack me with his little pink wand? Come on...nobody can take an Elf seriously these days. Why don't you just dissapear with Spock or something."

The crowd laughed.

"So with that in mind.....LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK ITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd roared again.

"And of course, if you're not down with that, we got two wo--"

Link's music interrupted (A slight remix of Jericho's song) and the crowd booed more as Link did his pose to his fireworks. A cocky smirk was now on his face, despite Sonic's retorts.

"Damn it Link, for once let me finish!" said Sonic.

Link slid into the ring.

"And his opponent, from Hyrule, The Phenomenal Link!!"

Sonic put his hands in the air and sighed. "Allright folks, you're not down with that we got two words for ya-"

The crowd yelled SUCK IT and Sonic suddenly smacked Link with the microphone, driving him down to the mat with hard punches. The ref broke them apart and eventually got them separated. When they finally did separate, the bell rang.

"Ever since Link lost the IC title to Sonic, Link has been trying everything to try and pysche out Sonic." said Minun. "Even though there's no IC title on the line tonight, expect very brutal confrontation."

Sonic took off his jersey and caps and got in his corner. Sonic's name echoed through out the arena. Link proceded to lock up with Sonic and Link pushed him into the corner. The ref broke the two up and Link took a quick swipe at the hedgehog. Sonic smirked and hopped onto the turnbuckle, lounging out on it as the crowd popped. Link tried to take another shot but got a boot to the face, knocking him down on the ground. Sonic repositioned himself and leaped off with a guillotine leg drop onto Link for a two count.

"Unorthodox, but effective." said Minun.

But Link was one step ahead of Sonic this time. Link pummeled Sonic into the corner once he got back up and knee'd Sonic's upper back area, causing Sonic to yell out in pain.

"And Link is going straight for the injured neck area." said Plusle. "Sonic had neck surgery after a near career ending Ladder match with Klonoa. That's like having a giant bullseye on your back."

Link took control as he threw Sonic out onto the apron, then springboard dropkicked him down to the floor. Link then bounced off the opposite ropes and leaped over the top rope with a senton. Sonic fought back hard, sending Link shoulder first into the ring post then bouncing off the ropes for his summersault bulldog. Link got back up and Sonic lifted Link onto his shoulders for the Sonic Driver. But Link raked Sonic's eyes and set him up for the Wind Stunnerplex. Sonic held onto the ropes and Link dropped down by himself, hitting the mat hard. Sonic quickly grabbed Link's leg for the Lightning Lock but before he could start, Link countered and rolled Sonic over, locking in the Triforce of Pain.

"Counter after counter, now Sonic's the one in trouble!" said Minun.

Sonic struggled and tried to make it to the ropes but Link pulled him back. The crowd begged with him not to tap and Sonic raised himself up on his knuckles. With one last effort, he managed to turn his body and grab Link's leg. To Link's shock, Sonic pulled it out and locked in the Lightning Lock in the middle of the ring. Link clawed at the mat, trying to claw and crawl to the ropes, his fingertips just with in reach but with one hard tug from Sonic, Link had no choice but to tap out. The crowd roared as Sonic released the hold, getting to the ropes to support himself.

"Here is your winner, by submission, The Instant Classic: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"An incredible match up the Instant Classic and a big win in his hometown!" said Plusle. "We might just see-"

Suddenly the lights went out. The crowd went silent until they came back on, an evil looking green hedgehog ready to pounce in one of the corners.

"HEY! THAT'S SCOURGE!" yelled Plusle.

Sonic turned and as he did, Scourge charged and speared Sonic down to the mat.

"The Death Stryker Spear!" said Minun. "He almost speared him in half on that one!"

Sonic laid on the mat clutching his ribs as Scourge, clad in leather jacket and sunglasses, looked down at his prey then signaled for a title belt around his waist before the lights went out. When they came back on, Scourge had vanished.

"Talk about picking your spots." said Plusle. "He vanished just as quickly as he arrived!"

"That's Scourge." said Minun. "He IS the Ultimate Opportunist for a reason. Sonic and him have a LONG history of brutality and I think after tonight, it's gonna get uglier from here on out."

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, he is the Showstopper: Klonoa!"

Klonoa came into view with new ring gear and chap-styled pants.

"I know what you're gonna say." he said. "You're gonna ask if the Showstopper is one hundred percent and ready to go for my match tonight. You might ask what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling, what I ate for breakfast, paper or plastic, it doesn't matter. Mephilles keeps getting into people's head with his 'Ministry of Darkness' and his theatrics, but if he thinks he can try to play the mind games with me, then he's got another thing coming. You see, I've beaten all his lackeys except for him. Tonight, he gets to face HIS nightmare when he's chewing on 4 inches of leather, COURTESY OF SOME SWEET. CHIN. MUSIC!"

**RINGSIDE**

"That match is up a little later tonight but right now, we have another Brawl vs Melee contest. So far Brawl is 2-0 over Melee." said Plusle.

"Looks like Melee is really gonna have to step up it's game." said Minun.

**CHAMPIONS VS CHAMPIONS NON-TITLE MATCH—"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud and "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi W/ Krystal v. Marth and Roy W/Zelda**

Marth and Roy's tag team theme played as they came down the ramp with their World Tag Team Championship belts and Zelda at their side.

"This next match up is a Brawl versus Melee, Champions versus Champions match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Brawl, being accompanied by Princess Zelda, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Marth and Roy!"

"Out of all the tag teams her in the UGWF, Marth and Roy have always been able to keep their spot at the top of the food chain." said Minun. "No matter what the odds."

"Yeah because they cheat and take every opportunity they can." said Plusle. "And they have Zelda."

"Hey, you do what you have to do to pick up a win. Record books don't care how it gets done as long as it's a win or a loss."

Fox's music, mixed with Falco's, played as they came out with their UGWF Tag Team titles and Krystal.

"And their opponents, representing Melee, being accompanied by Krystall, they are the UGWF Tag Team Champions, 'The Impact Player' Fox McCloud and 'The Shooter' Falco Lombardi!"

"Former rivals now friends, if there was any other tag team in the world, these two make the most dominant and impressive." said Plusle. "You have Fox, a former Intercontinental Champ, and Falco Lombardi, 3 time Hardcore Champ, add Krystall, this is a very impressive duo."

"But these two have never faced off though." said Minun. "This first time encounter, requested by the UGWF Universe, is definitley going to be a treat!"

The match was one sided at times, Fox and Falco outsmarting and outmanevuring Marth and Roy at several points. But the cunning duo used plenty of underhanded tricks to put things back in their favor. Zelda tried to interfere but Krystall took her out. While Marth was distracted, Falco played possum and tagged in Fox. When Marth turned around, he hadn't seen the tag and Falco used a drop toe hold, hanging Marth on the second rope. Using this, Falco scooped Marth up and nailed the Falco Cradle Piledriver. Before the 3 count could be made, Roy leaped in and shoved Falco off. Before he could do anything else, Fox slid into the ring and nailed the Diamond Cutter on Roy.

"Roy never saw that one coming!" said Plusle.

Fox then got on all fours and Falco bounced off the ropes and used Fox's back as a springboard for his patented Triple Jump Moonsault on Roy. Fox then quickly went to the top rope and nailed the Foxsplash on Marth for the double 3 count.

"Here are your winners, Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi!"

"Marth and Roy didn't stand a chance." laughed Minun. "That's why the Melee tag teams are better."

Fox and Falco stood in the ring, holding their titles high with Krystall standing between them, raising their hands.

**AFTER COMMERCIAL**

Split screen footage was shown of Snake and Mario working out and preparing for their main event match.

"There they are, Mario and Snake, two of the video game industry's greatest icons." said Plusle. "But up next, the first of our two main events!"

"Finally, after weeks of battling, the Showstopper Klonoa has a chance to finally defeat the Ministry when he takes on the leader, Mephilles the Dark!" said Minun.

**SINGLES MATCH—Mephilles the Dark v. " The Showstopper" Klonoa**

Klonoa's theme blared from the speakers to the crowd's approval. Getting on his hand, he made his rebirth pose to his fireworks before high fiving some of the frontseat fans.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Lunatea, making his return in the UGWF, the Showstopper: Klonoa!"

"A proud respected veteran of UGWF, Klonoa is." said Minun. "Having gone up against some of the toughest players but to many people's surprise, I'm surprised has hasn't racked up any titles."

"I don't think he needs titles." said Plusle. "His popularity, charisma, and wrestling ability are at near Hall of Fame perfection. And I'm not saying this is as an opinion, rather it's what everyone seems to think. Not to mention one of the most brutal and punishing finishing moves: Sweet Chin Music."

Klonoa waited in the ring patiently. Suddenly the lights went out.

_.........Gong.............Gong.....................Gong...._

From the mist walked Mephilles the Dark, his eerie dark rock theme blaring from the stage.

"And from Death Valley, Mephillesss the DARK!"

"Ever since forming the Ministry, Mephilles has rocketed up to the top." said Plusle. "Klonoa may have been able to beat Bowser, Crunch, and Ganondorf, but tonight he has to do the impossible: beat Mephilles."

"Finally something we agree on." said Minun.

The bell rang and Mephilles stood in the corner, just looking at Klonoa. They stared for a moment before circling then locking up. Klonoa put Mephilles in a side headlock, Meph backed into the ropes and tried to push him off but Klonoa hung on and skidded onto one knee, locking his grip in even more. Meph got up and back suplexed Klonoa but still the cabbit held on. Klonoa eventually let go and backed off. Meph locked up again with Klonoa and tried a kick but Klonoa caught him and chest chopped him, knocking him down. Klonoa did this twice until Mephilles grabbed Klonoa by the throat for a chokeslam. Klonoa slid out as Mephilles raised him and landed behind Meph. Klonoa was ready for Sweet Chin Music but Mephilles quickly fell down to avoid it, rolling out of the ring for a moment. Klonoa got onto the second turnbuckle and posed to the crowd, gaining a huge pop.

"I think Mephilles is a little surprised for once." said Plusle. "Not many people have actually been able to go toe to toe with him. If Klonoa had hit Sweet Chin Music, it could have been over."

"I can tell what that cabbit's trying to do." said Minun. "He's trying to pysch out Mephy. Well that's not gonna work. Once Mephilles locks in Hell's Gate or hits his Tombstone Piledriver, then it WILL be over."

Mephilles got back into the ring but quickly stepped up his game by delivering hard punches and whipping Klonoa into the corner. Mephilles charged with a boot but missed and crashed to the floor. Klonoa took advantage of this and hit a Cabbitsault on the outside, landing on Mephilles. The action went back and forth for awhile until Klonoa finally hit his flying forearm after countering Snake Eyes. They both laid on the ground until Klonoa nipped up. He climbed onto the top turnbuckle and signaled for his elbow drop. He leaped off but Mephilles had rolled out of the way. As Klonoa got to his feet, he aimed for Sweet Chin Music again but Mephilles caught his leg and grabbed his arm, bringing him down to the mat and locking in Hell's Gate.

"He's got it locked in!" said Plusle. "Klonoa's trapped in the middle of the ring!"

Klonoa struggled hard, the crowd begging him not to tap. But to everyone's shock, Klonoa broke out of the hold.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE JUST DO THAT!?" yelled Minun.

Mephilles got to his feet and yelled at the referee but Klonoa was quickly tuning up in the corner. As Mephilles turned, Klonoa nailed Sweet Chin Music followed by a Cabbitsault for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, The Showstopper, KLONOA!"

"Klonoa truly has done the impossible!" said Plusle. "He has finally beaten the Ministry!"

Klonoa had his arm raised but the lights suddenly went out. When they came back on, Crunch, Ganon, and Bowser stood in the ring.

"Ohhh no...this does not look good for Klonoa!' said Minun.

Bowser grabbed Klonoa and delievered a vicious Chokeslam from Hell. Ganon then picked up Klonoa and pushed him to Crunch who hit the Black Hole Slam. Klonoa arched his back in pain as he tried to crawl away from the three giants. Ganon grabbed Klonoa by both legs and Crunch did the same for his arms. Bowser went up to the top rope and leaped on Klonoa with a Banzai Splash.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Plusle. "Damn it, you've made a point!"

Suddenly, the Teenage Mutuant Ninja Turtles theme played. Everyone looked to the stage as Raphael, Leonardo, and Mikey raced to the ring. The Ministry quickly slid out of the ring as they helped up Klonoa.

"Looks like the Turtles are too late this time." said Plusle. "I've never seen Klonoa beaten down...it was a flat out mugging."

"You're telling me...hopefully Klonoa can heal up in time." said Minun. "Well, ladies and gentleman, it's finally going to happen. The Dream Match of the Century! Mario and Snake! What a match up it's going to be! This is going to be our last commercial break so get ready to GAME ON!"

**MAIN EVENT—"The Wrestling God" Mario v. Solid Snake**

In a grueling main event, Snake made Mario tap out to the Scorpion Sharpshooter.

"Here is your winner, by submission, Solid SNAKE!"

"What an awesome main event from these two hall of famers!" said Plusle. "Thanks for joining us here tonight and we'll see you on Brawl and Meele!"

**

* * *

**

RESULTS

TAILS, CRASH, AND CONKER DEF. SLY COOPER, JET, AND KAY

CRUNCH AND GANONDORF DEF. MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN

KAYDEN DEF. RATCHET

ROUGE, LEYLA, AND TIFA DEF. SALLY, BLAZE, AND SAMUS

SONIC DEF. LINK VIA SUBMISSION

KLONOA DEF. MEPHILLES

SNAKE DEF. MARIO VIA SUBMISSION

* * *

**DESTINATION X MATCHES  
**

**UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP**

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa (C) v. Rouge v. Leyla**


	3. MELEE WEEK 1: The Animal Returns

**CURRENT MELEE TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF: ???**

**UGWF TAG: Fox and Falco**

**INTERCONTINENTAL: ???**

**WOMENS: Tifa Lockheart**

**X DIVISION: Kayden**

* * *

Melee's new intro played as the new futuristic set was revealed.

"WE'REEEE BACKKKK!!!! Friday Night Melee makes it's glorious return to the Friday Night Thrillzone! We're broadcasting LIVE from the sold out Glitzville Stadium and as always, the crowd is EEEELECTIC! I'm 'Kid Lighting' Plusle alongside my broadcast partner 'Blue Static' Minun, calling the action right from ringside!"

"Whenever we roll into Gltizville, you know the UGWF is going to deliver the cream of the crop to the UGWF Universe!" said Minun. "But tonight, THE ANIMAL IS BACK! Banjo makes his return to Melee in an all star six man main event match! We have The Animal Banjo, the Showstopper Klonoa, and the new X Division Champion Kayden facing off against the tag team champs Fox and Falco, and the returning Cerebral Assassin Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"That and more will be on tonight but let's get things kicked off with our first match of the night!"

**DIVAS SINGLE MATCH--"The Thunder Vixen" Leyla Fray v. Amy "Spitfire" Rose**

Amy's new theme music played with the pink hedgehog coming onto the stage in her new cape and dark pink attire.

"This opening contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from Metropolis, Amy 'Spitfire' Rose!"

"I'm beginning to like Amy's new attitude." said Minun. "Some might think she's arrogant and the defintion of a female dog but when it comes down to the ring, she can hang with the best of the Divas."

Leyla's music played next as she came out to her lightning pyro, getting ready for action.

"And her opponent, now residing in Future City, the Thunder Vixen: Leyla Fray!"

"Leyla looked pretty good last week on Superstars." said Plusle. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from the only female Hardcore Champion."

Leyla came over and kissed Plusle's cheek and waved bye to him before sliding into the ring with a pose. Amy tried to sneak up on Leyla from behind but the ref stopped her and got her back in the corner, officially starting the match. Amy got the advantage early on working on Leyla's leg and putting her in a few submission holds. But Leyla picked things up quickly with a few of her own submission moves. Leyla got to the ropes and tossed Amy to the outside. Using the apron, Leyla delivered a double axe handle onto Amy's back. In the end, Amy went for a springboard crossbody but Leyla countered it with the Codebreaker and Starship Pain for the pin.

"Here's your winner, Leyla Fray!"

"Amy got pretty close that time." said Minun. "But Leyla pulled that Codebreaker out of nowhere!"

Leyla didn't get much time to celebrate as Rouge slid into the ring with a chair and smashed Leyla on the back of her head.

"What the hell is Rouge doing here!?" said Plusle.

Leyla held her head as Rouge set the chair up on Leyla's leg. Rouge stomped down on the chair several times, Leyla grunting in pain.

"Oh come on, this is more one upsmanship!" said Minun.

Plusle suddenly jumped out of the announcer's booth and raced to the ring, knocking the chair out of Rouge's hand. Rouge backed off and slid out of the ring.

"...I don't think I've ever seen Plusle react like this." said Minun. "But we'll...umm...give you an update on Leyla ASAP."

**BACKSTAGE**

Ratchet was seen walking down the hall heading for Trino's office. As he got near, Kayden emerged from the office. They both locked eyes for a moment until Ratchet looked down at the X Division belt on Kayden's shoulder.

"He's in a meeting right now." said Kayden. "You wanna leave a message?"

Ratchet glared. "Nah...I'll wait." Ratchet turned and left as Kayden just shook his head.

**RINGSIDE**

"Whatever Kayden was talking about to Trino was probably important." said Minun. "Guess I'm taking over the commentating for now since Plusle's with Leyla."

Mario's music suddenly played as he came to the ring looking none too happy about his loss at Superstars. He walked up the steel steps and got into the ring with a microphone already in his hand.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his-"

"Cut the damn music and shut your mouth, runt." interrupted Mario, much to the crowd's boos. "Yeah yeah you can boo my ass all you want, I don't care. Last Thursday was supposed to be the crowning achievement in the UGWF. Snake got lucky." The crowd cheered for Snake's name.

"Now...as far as tonight goes, my opponent doesn't matter. I've made a name for myself in this buisness by prooving that I am the greatest icon in the video gaming industry. Without me there wouldn't be a UGWF or Metal Gear! I AM INOVATION." He turned to the camera. "So Snake...I want a rematch. Just you and me, nothing else. You can run from me all you-"

Bastion's music suddenly played and the young falcon came down the ramp with a mic. "BLah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH! Come on already gramps, shut up!"

"Does the Falconite have a death wish or something?" said Minun. "Mario's gonna destroy him."

Bastion climbed into the ring and sat on the top turnbuckle. The bell then rang, although Mario wasn't paying attention. "Your words aren't gonna mean much now man. After all, you were the one who was tapping out to the Scorpion Sharpshooter."

The crowd ooed as Mario got right up to Bastion's face. "You had better choose your next words carefully, punk."

Bastion pretended to think then smirked. "Why bother? You're going to lose."

**SINGLES MATCH--"The Wrestling God" Mario v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Hitarnok**

Bastion kicked Mario hard in the face and waited as Mario reeled. The red cap turned and charged at Bastion but the falcon leapt and drove both of his knees into Mario's face. Mario got up and Bastion fired off several fast kicks and a jumping knee. Mario would eventually ground Bastion with a heavy spinebuster that rocked the ring. Mario then quickly undid one of the turnbuckle coverings. As Mario set up Bastion for his new finisher, the Nintendozer, the arena's lights suddenly went out.

"What the--!!!"

The lights came back on and Mario looked around, confused. The red cap set up Bastion for the Nintendozer again but Bastion this time reversed it and sent Mario face first into the exposed turnbuckle. Bastion then quickly ascended to the top rope and leapt off with his Falcon Star Press for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Bastion!"

"I have a feeling I know who turned off the lights." said Minun. "But still, a pretty bogus finish for Mario."

**BACKSTAGE--TRAINER'S ROOM**

Plusle was seen talking to Leyla while the doctor was examing her. Tifa came in and scoffed at Leyla. "A REAL champion has eyes in the back of her head, Le-Le. Isn't it about time you got rid of Rouge?"

"I would...if she'd take a hint..." said Leyla, looking up at Tifa. "What do you want? Cuz if you're just going to taunt and bug me, I still have one good leg."

Tifa paused. "Just be ready for Destination X." She left. Plusle then left as well.

**RINGSIDE**

Plusle rejoined Minun at the booth, feeling a little better.

"How's Leyla?" asked Minun.

"Doing better, don't worry about me, let's get back to commentating."

"Allright, suit's me. Coming up next, the New Age Outlaws clash against the Babylon Rogues for a shot at the UGWF Tag Team Championship!"

**UGWF TAG TEAM CONTENDERS MATCH--Sly, Manic W/Carmelita Foxx (NEW AGE OUTLAWS) v. Jet and Storm W/ Wave (BABYLON ROGUES)**

The arena's lights dimmed while "I AM" played and the Cooper symbol spotlight shined over the arena, pointing to the entrance where Sly was standing with Carmelita Foxx.

"This next tag team match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Carmelita Foxx, the Master Theif: Sly Cooper!"

"Sly's talents were showcased very well on Superstars." said Plusle. "Even though his team didn't win, we got to see his patented Theif Clash and we might get to see more of his talent tonight."

Manic's "WHAT'S UP" entrance played as he went through the crowd signing to his theme song.

"And his tag team partner, from downtown Metropolis, the Franchise: Manic the Hedgehog!"

"Gltizville is loving Manic here tonight." said Minun. "Guess you can't ignore the huge fanbase he's gotten with his previous albums."

"I know you hate his lie, cheat, steal motto Minun." said Plusle. "But the fans love him for that. He's one of the best high flyers we have in our buisness and togethor as a cohesive unit, the New Age Outlaws are just as dominant as any other."

"Ain't No Make Believe" played as Jet, Wave, and Storm walked onto the stage, Wave and Storm both posing with Jet.

"And their opponents, the team of Jet, Wave, and Storm: The Babylon Rogues!"

"Now THIS is a team I can get behind." said Minun. "You have Wave's cunning beauty and talent, Storm's aggresive power, and Jet's high flying prowess and you have all the marks of a great team. Although I won't deny Sly and Manic's success as singles and tag team success, the Rogues have been flying high with 2 tag team championship reigns."

"Remmember, it's all about the tag team titles." said Plusle. "This has got to put both teams into a higher gear with this much on the line."

"As it should. Whether it's for a title shot or not, you have to give 120% of yourself into that ring for the fans here tonight."

Sly and Storm started off first. Sly ducked most of Storm's punches and delivered a few chest chops then backed off. Storm went for Sly again but this time Sly began giving hard kicks to Storm's legs until Storm grabbed the coon and headbutted him. Storm worked on Sly's back and the Rogues kept Sly isolated for a little while. But after a springboard reverse DDT, Sly was back in the game as he tagged in Manic. Manic bounced off the ropes and dropkicked Storm in the face for a two count. Storm tagged in Jet and Jet was ready to beat down Manic, keeping him in the corner. Jet hit a back suplex for a two count and Manic hit a Pele kick for a two count. They kept going at it until Wave tried to interfere. Carmelita was quick to stop her with a hard clothesline. Manic and Sly then double dropkicked Storm out of the ring but Jet snuck up behind Sly and hit his Eagle Eye Backcracker. Manic wasn't letting it happen as he broke up the count. After hitting a beautiful corkscrew forearm strike on Jet, Manic quickly followed it up with his Truth Flip Piledriver on Jet for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners and the new UGWF Tag Title contenders: Sly and Manic: The New Age Outlaws!"

**BACKSTAGE**

The camera showed the case holding the vacant UGWF Championship. The camera slowly zoomed out onto Fox who was looking at it. Falco was seen in the background, who noticed Fox and walked over.

"Fox, come on, we've got a match to get ready for." he said.

Fox's eyes were fixated on the case. Falco nudged Fox which broke his concentration. "Huh? Oh, right...yeah."

Falco paused and looked over at the case then laughed. "Thinking about the battle royal for the UGWF title next week?"

"Yes." Fox's eyes returned to the case. "It's this close...and next week, it could be mine."

"AHEM." Falco nudged him again. "I'm in that battle royal too, you know. You and I might just be the final two in the end. Which is...kinda what I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Fox turned his attention to Falco. "You think that it's gonna break something between us as a team?"

Falco paused.

"We're the best tag team on Melee, Falco. As far as I'm concerned, as long as one of us is UGWF Champ, the balance remains the same."

Fox walked past Falco and Falco looked back at the title for a moment before leaving.

**MEANWHILE...**

Shadow was seen deep in the back of the arena with light mist and dark Edge-style coat. He turned his head to the camera.

"A lot has changed in a year. New champions, new rising stars, and new feuds. Some of have vanished from the scene and have never returned while others are reborn with a new fury and drive. A lot has changed this year...for me. I sat at home nursing a torn rotator cuff and I had to watch things from the sideline. But now I'm back...and I have never been better. I'm faster, stronger, smarter, and more tenacious. Tonight, I have unfinished buisness with an old friend...and whether it's Banjo, Kayden.........or Klonoa....that gets in my way, I'll be more then glad to end their careers right here, tonight."

**SINGLES MATCH--"The Blueprint" Ratchet v. Luigi**

In a suprisingly quick squash match, Ratchet nailed Turbo Velocity and his Best Moonsault Ever for the quick pin on Luigi.

"Here is your winner, the Blueprint, Ratchet!"

Ratchet went to ringside and grabbed a microphone.

"Trino! I know you're back there watching! I don't care who I have to beat to get your attention! I deserve a rematch against Kayden next week for the X Division title and If I have to beat up the entire locker room back there to get it, I'll do it! I'll be out here all night!"

Dr. Trino finally showed up on the screen but he was in a dark warehouse, standing in the center of the screen.

"You want your answer, Ratchet?" he said. "Well, I have good news...and I have bad news."

"I DON'T CARE, DAMN IT! JUST GIVE ME MY REMATCH!"

"Ratchet, if you persist on whining like a two year old, you won't get it." replied Trino

The crowd laughed.

"Now...I have been working on a brand new match that will bring a new level of Xtreme to the X Division and it will return in two weeks at Destination X. I present to you, the UGWF Universe, a special preview of this match. I like to call it..."

The lights came back on to reveal the six sided ring with four steel posts, red ropes forming an X over the ring with a title belt hung on the middle.

"ULTIMATE X!"

The crowd popped.

"And since I am always here to deliver the best that Melee has to offer, I have decided to make this rumor official. Next week, we will have ourselves a historic 6-MAN OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL. And the winner, will become the NEW UGWF CHAMPION!"

Ratchet stood in the ring then just shook his head and left the ring.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Peach here with the first ever X Division Champion: Kayden Seyak! First off, congratulations on your victory last Thursday on Superstars. You put on an intense match with Ratchet."

"I knew going into that match would be tough and it's with Ratchet so I don't expect anything less from him." said Kayden. "Every time we go out there, we put everything we have into winning a match. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it. Ratchet and I, yeah, we have a long history. From Stretcher matches to Tables matches to within the confines of a steel cage, street fights, First Blood matches, I've won some, he's won some, that was the rudder match."

"What about Trino's announcement on the return of Ultimate X?"

"I've been in Ultimate X before. Even though I was cheated out of a victory by Ratchet, hell that's where this whole thing started. How fitting though that in two weeks, we just might clash once again and if we do, I promise you karma will be knocking on your door, Ratchet. And if you're not down with that, then you're gonna find yourself X...K...O'ed. Get it memorized."

**RINGSIDE**

"Our GM sure knows how to make a huge impact!" said Plusle. "I'm really looking forward to next week now!"

"So am I." said Minun. "Ultimate X is one of the most high risk matches in the UGWF. There's only been one other UX match and we all remmember what happened last time."

"Speaking of historic, we're going to take our final commercial break before going to our main event!"

**MAIN EVENT--Banjo, Klonoa, and Kayden Seyak v. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Shadow the Hedgehog**

After the commercial break, Fox and Falco were already in the ring, getting ready.

"And now this evening's six man tag main event! Already in the ring, they are the UGWF Tag Team Champions: The Shooter Falco Lombardi and The Impact Player Fox McCloud!"

"VOICES" played and Shadow came onto the stage with a solid face and slow walk in his usual attire.

"And their tag team partner, he is the Cereberal Assassin: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow's words earlier tonight were just as cold as ever. We've seen how cold and calculating he's been in the ring with 2 Intercontinental Title reigns and winning the UGWF title from Banjo, although in questionable fashion, after a brutal Elimination Chamber." said Minun. "There is no level he won't sink to get what he wants and with all three of his old rivals in this main event, one has to wonder who the Cerebral Assassin will strike first?"

Klonoa's music played and he came out to the ring, posing on the stage for his fireworks.

"And their opponents, first, from Lunatea, Gltizville give it up for: KLONOA!"

"Klonoa might want to have eyes in the back of his head for this one since upsetting Mephilles on Superstars. Even though the Turtles managed to save him before any more damage could be done, the Showstopper might not be 100 percent ready tonight." said Plusle.

The opening chords to "NO MORE WORDS" caused the arena to erupt with cheers as Kayden drove onto the stage on his motorcycle, wearing the X Division title proudly on his waist.

"And his tag team partner, from the Xtreme Islands, he is the X Division Champion: The Blazed One: KAYYYDDENNN SEEYYYAKKK!!!"

"If anything, I'd say Kayden is playing mind games with the Blueprint." said Minun. "Adding a title to this rivalry can only make Ratchet more determined then ever and in 2 weeks, we might just see these two face off once more."

There was murmurs in the crowd but once Banjo's music played, the crowd went wild as Banjo came onto the stage, doing his usual gatling gun pyro stance to the roar of the crowd.

"and their final partner, making his return to the UGWF, the former UGWF Champion, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE ANIMAL: BANJOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"HERE COMES THE ANIMAL!" yelled Plusle. "Returning finally home, right where he belongs, on MELEE!"

"Melee hasn't been the same without him." said Minun. "And you know the first thing he'll be gunning for is that UGWF title."

"More importantly, finish some old buisness with his longtime rival: Fox." said Plusle.

All 6 superstars stood in the ring, Shadow just watched them all before Falco stepped forth. Klonoa stepped forth as well and the match started, both of them locking up. Falco pushed Klonoa into the corner and the ref got involved, seperating them. Klonoa took the chance to dish out a few chest chops and a headlock takeover, grounding Falco. Falco got out of it and blocked one of Klonoa's kicks, picking him up and dropping Klonoa on the top turnbuckle. Falco tagged in Fox but Klonoa barely made it to the corner, tagging in Kayden. Fox and Kayden battled it out and hit many of their signatures including a surprise Diamond Cutter that Kayden barely kicked out of. Fox went for his Foxsplash but Shadow tagged himself in, glaring at Fox as Shadow stomped down on Kayden. Kayden would get the advantage back with a high knee in the corner followed into a bulldog.

"Here he goes! He's setting up the XKO!"

Kayden paused for a minute and turned to Banjo, the crowd went crazy.

"Ohhh they want to see him!" said Plusle. "Gltizville is gonna erupt!"

Kayden gladly tagged in Banjo but Shadow tagged in Falco and slid out of the ring, staying on the ringside area. Banjo shook his head and while Falco was yelling at Shadow, Banjo speared Falco down. Fox yelled at his partner as Falco was powerslammed and dominated by Banjo. Falco tried going for his Cradle Driver but Banjo simply back body dropped the falcon over his head. Falco managed to rake Banjo's eyes and get to the corner but for some reason Fox didn't reach out.

"What the hell is Fox doing?" said Minun. "Tag Falco out!"

Kayden took the opportunity to take a shot at Fox and Fox retaliated by getting into the ring. Klonoa then hit Sweet Chin Music on Fox which stunned Fox, allowing Kayden to hit the XKO. Shadow stood on the rampway and then just shook his head, leaving the arena.

"Where's Shadow's going?" said Plusle. "He's walking out on this main event!"

"Good looking, Sherlock." Minun said, rolling his eyes. "It's obvious he wants nothing to do with his old rivals."

Falco got to his feet and looked around, his eyes widening as Kayden, Banjo, and Klonoa were surrounding him. Falco tried making a run for it but Klonao hit Sweet Chin Music on Falco as well and while Falco teetered, Banjo delivered a vicious spinebuster on the falcon. Banjo then shook the ring ropes and Kayden got onto the apron.

"What's Kayden doing now?" asked Minun. "I bet he's leaving."

Banjo looked at Kayden and then at Klonoa and they both nodded and Banjo turned his back to the wolf, hoisting Falco up. All Falco could do was watch as Kayden jumped onto the rope and used his leg to deliver a hard leg lariat onto Falco as he went down with the Banjo Bomb. Banjo then pinned Falco for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners: Klonoa, Kayden, and Banjo!"

"WOAHHH!!!" yelled Plusle. "Now THAT'S a double team move! Falco gets a leg lariat on his way down from a thunderous Banjo Bomb! I've never seen anything like that before!"

"It's sure one hell of a way to end the show too." said Minun. "Thanks for joining us here tonight, fans! We'll see you next week!"

* * *

**RESULTS**

**LEYLA DEF. AMY**

**BASTION DEF. MARIO**

**SLY AND MANIC DEF. JET AND STORM**

**RATCHET DEF. LUIGI**

**BANJO, KLONOA, AND KAYDEN DEF. FOX, FALCO, AND SHADOW  
**

* * *

**~!~UGWF DESTINATION X MATCH CARD~!~**

**UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH**

**ULTIMATE X MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--Kayden (C) v. ? v. ? v. ?  
**

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa Lockheart(C) v. "The Gold Standard" Rouge the Bat v. "The Thunder Vixen" Leyla Fray**


	4. BRAWL WEEK 1: Cure for the Scourge

**BRAWL TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD: ???**

**WORLD TAG: Marth and Roy**

**TV: Conker**

**DIVAS: Samus Aran**

* * *

**A/N: To save time, I will put work into the pay per view matches and shorten the Brawl and Melee matches.**

The camera panned over the new set for Brawl, a mix between iMPACT and Smackdown's giant fist, and the commentating booth with an orange ottsel and a purple imp with a red ascot.

"Now this is what the big leagues are about!" said the imp. "This is UGWF Brawl coming to ya from New Haven City! For those of you that don't know me, the name's Impmon, the voice of the Gaming Zero League! You better remmember it numbskulls!"

"Sheesh, some host you are." said the ottsel. "There's more then one voice though. It says Impmon AND Daxter, thank you very much. I'm gonna look forward to calling the action here tonight. We've got two Ultimate X Qualifiers and...well that's about it. We don't even know what the main event is for tonight."

"Great way to start the show..." mumbled Impmon. "Well, at least we get to start with The Cutting Edge."

Scourge sat in the middle of the ring with a stool and his logo on the mat, most of the fans were chanting "You Suck!"

"Yeah yeah, real original." said the green hedgehog. "Nothing I haven't heard before from you people. Besides, you're going to listen to me whether you want to or not. I think our Instant Failure needs a little reminder of who he's messing with. You'd think a little injury was going to slow me down? While you're out taking out guys trying to get to the World Heavyweight Title...I've been picking my spots. We've got unfinished business, blue boy."

The crowd started chanting SONIC! SONIC! as Scourge paused. "You people actually cheer for this has-been?" They responded with loud cheers. "Of course...Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh yeah, everyone knows who he is! He always wins! No matter how bad the odds are against him, he's always been your shining light! He makes you laugh each week with his D-Generation X posse, playing pranks on everyone--and that makes me SICK. He's become nothing more then an over rated disease that's blindly turned each and every one of you towards him. You may not like the truth, but that's what it-"

The DX theme played, cutting off Scourge in mid sentence. The titantron fizzled and Sonic showed up wearing his DX attire, to a huge pop from the audience.

"What the hell do you want now!?" yelled Scourge.

"A disease? Really? Scourge, buddy, after all the beatings you've gotten from me, you should at least remmember that when I win, I EARN IT. Unlike say...a certain someone who takes shortcuts to the top. Not naming any names of course. It seems every time I beat an obnoxious punk, another one just pops up." continued Sonic. "You guys are like cockroaches! So what if I beat you! I've only beaten you like...well...all the time!"

"Why don't you just shut it and tell us why you're out here." said Scourge.

Sonic snapped his finger. "AH! There we go. Thanks for reminding me of that, Scourgey. You want to get in the ring with me tonight? Well I've been informed by our GM, Eggman, that tonight is the start of an Elimination Chase. Tonight, you, me, Wario, and Snake are gonna face off and whoever gets pinned gets eliminated. Then next week it's a triple threat and the final two face off at Destination X where the winner becomes the World Heavyweight Champion. I got to say...I'm gonna look forward to tonight."

The crowd popped at the idea. Scourge leaned over the ropes. "Well then faker, you should remmember something about me that you forgot. It takes a hell lot more then a little injury to slow me down. And you should know, since I almost ended your career the last time we met!"

The blue hedgehog laughed. "Oh yeah...Right...that match we had. Yeah, that's not how I remmember it, Scourgey. You're thinking of the time you ALMOST beat me. And as I recall...I think...oh that's right! You tapped out!"

A clip was shown of the brutal Street Fight between Scourge and Sonic where Scourge was tapping out to the Lightning Lock

"Now who could that be? Hmmm...why it's you Scourge!" laughed Sonic. "You keep calling yourself the Rated R Superstar. Maybe you should change it to the Rated T Superstar, rated T for TAP OUT!"

The crowd started laughing and chanting "Tap Out!" to Scourge.

"Enough!" yelled Scourge. "Why don't you cut the crap and get down to the ring right now! No...I don't think you will. You know why you won't? Because you're a coward. A spineless coward who likes nothing more then to play practical jokes."

The crowd ooed as Sonic just smirked. "You think you know me that good, huh Scourgey? Well, to that, I have two words for ya."

The crowd yelled SUCK IT!

"No, no." said Sonic. "That's not it...I was thinking along the lines of say..." He grinned and pointed up. "Look up."

Scourge looked up...only to be doused with green slime, the crowd roared in laughter as Scourge slipped and slided in the ring. Impmon and Daxter were wailing in laughter as Sonic took out a spraycan and spraypainted DX on the camera screen.

"Now if you're not down with that Scourge, here's another two words for ya! SUCK IT!"

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here, alongside one of my closest friends, she is the new number one contender to the Divas Championship, Blaze the Cat. Your team came pretty close to winning at Superstars last Thursday but thanks to what Samus did, that didn't happen. Besides the obvious, what are your plans heading into Destination X against Samus now?"

"If anyone knows me as well as they think they do, they should know that I go out there to win. Whether it's victory or defeat, my opponent tells me everything I need to know. But Samus is a little different...because I already know. On the outside she's one of the toughest competetors in the UGWF. But on the outside...she's a coward who takes the easy way to retaining her title. I'm not here to make excuses about how I lost the title 3 monthes ago. She was a step ahead of me, which doesn't usually happen. After Superstars, my resolve hasn't been stronger."

"What about your tag team match with Sally against Zelda and Midna?"

"Me and Sally don't agree with much but the one thing we do agree on is that Samus IS NOT walking out with her title. Going into Destination X, Samus had better have eyes in the back of her head because I INTEND to take the Divas title away from her and I INTEND to show her why you DON'T play with fire unless you want to get BURNED."

**TRIPLE THREAT ULTIMATE X QUALIFIER--"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. TV Champion Conker v. Roofus**

_A/N: For those of you that don't Roofus, look up Fur Fighters._

Tails and Conker would work well togethor against Roofus but once he was out of the picture, Tails and Conker would go at it, exceuting counters and some of their signatures. In the end, Tails would get the win with a Five Star Foxsplash on Roofus.

**INTERVIEW—WARIO**

"Cream here with the Billion Dollar Beast: Wario. You're making your return to the UGWF after a 7 month hiatus from a torn patella, what are your thoughs on being placed in the Elimination Chase?"

"I've been waiting for this chance for a long time. Now that I'm back, I'm going to do what I do best: Destroy. And whoever I have to go through to get to there...well it goes without saying that everyone has a price for the Billion Dollar Beast! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**RINGSIDE**

The TMNT theme played as Leo, Raph, and Mikey came through the crowd and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the heroes in a half shell, Raph, Mikey, and Leo, the TEENAGE MUTUANT NINJAAAAA TURTLES!"

"About time these guys showed up." said Impmon. "I didn't think they would show their faces here tonight."

Mikey took the mic first and climbed up onto the ropes. "NEW HAVEN CITY LET ME HEAR YA MAKE SOME NOISEE!!!!!!"

The crowd popped, Leo took the mic next. "You know...it feels kinda odd coming out here nowdays. Something's...something's missing here."

"Like say...a good tag team division?" said Raph. "Last time I checked, we were the only ones left here on Brawl."

"Dude...we're not the only ones. We got Gaming's Least Wanted, Scorpion and Subzero."

"Two fakers." laughed Raph. "They call themselves ninjas? WE'RE TURTLES! I mean, what can beat that?"

"Freezing people and breaking them into tiny pieces, ripping heads off, blood...stuff..." said Mikey. "...Yeah, they have a little edge over us."

"Then we got the tag champs." said Leo. "Marth and Roy. The Self Proclaimed World's Greatest Tag Team."

"Or our nickname for them: The World's Greatest Ambiguously Gay Duo." said Mikey. "They don't really scare me as much."

"Leaving us with...The Ministry. Mephilles, Bowser, and Crunch."

The crowd booed.

"What we did on Superstars, we're sending a message right to their face." said Raph. "It's gonna take more then mirrors and smoke and juiced up douchebags to stop us."

"Klonoa IS a friend of ours. And we've been watching the Ministry play their games and bulldoze their way through the UGWF like it's nothing." said Leo. "But last week, we just became a brick wall for them."

"So we're here tonight to call both of you poser teams out here because there's only room for one here on Brawl!"

The Ministry's music played, cutting off Mikey as Crunch and Bowser made their way to the ring.

"As far as we are concerned," said Bowser. "You'd better get back in line. The only ones that will be winning the tag titles are two DOMINATE goliaths who will obliterate anyone in their path. And that would be us."

"Really?" smirked Raph, getting face to face with Bowser. "Then how about you proove it."

"Why waste it on people like you?" said Crunch. "We can settle this right now."

The titantron suddenly turned on with Eggman in his office. "I'm afraid to say that this scuffle will have to wait. Until Destination X. Since both of your teams want a shot at the World Tag Titles...then BOTH of your teams will get your chance. It will be TMNT Captain Leo versus Ministry Captain Mephilles versus Soldiers Captain Marth for the World Tag Team Championship...in a Captain's Royale match."

The crowd popped and both teams nodded and the titantron fizzled out. Crunch then grabbed Leo and Mikey and threw them out of the ring as Bowser grabbed Raph and chokeslammed him hard to the mat. Crunch tossed Leo into the steel steps while Mikey tried to leap at Crunch from above, only getting countered into a Black Hole Slam.

"NOW things are getting interesting!" said Impmon. "TOTAL CARNAGE!"

As Crunch and Bowser were about to double chokeslam Leo, Klonoa's music played which turned the duo's attention to the stage. Klonoa ran in from the crowd with taped ribs and metal baseball bat.

"That's Klonoa! From Melee!" said Daxter. "Looks like he wants some serious payback!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." said Impmon.

Klonoa slid into the ring and whacked Bowser hard in the legs with a first shot, then a shot to the back of Crunch. Bowser stumbled back against the ropes and Klonoa quickly hit Sweet Chin Music, sending Bowser out of the ring. As Bowser was trying to get back into the ring, Mikey ran along the apron and dropkicked the koopa off, allowing Leo to hit the Moonlight Driver on Bowser. Crunch aimed for a knockout punch at Klonoa was quick to dodge and smashed Crunch in the head with the bat. Instead of falling down, Raph used immense strength to lift up Crunch, nailing the F5. For the finish, Mikey ascended to the top rope and nailed his diving headbutt. Klonoa posed in the ring with the Turtles as Bowser and Crunch regrouped on the outside.

"Now that's what I'd call sending a REAL message." said Daxter. "The Turtles AND Klonoa have sent a powerful message. Now it's 4 on 3, in Klonoa's favor."

**DIVAS TAG—Blaze the Cat and Princess Sally v. Midna and Princess Zelda**

Despite the intense rivalry between Blaze and Sally, they worked well togethor and sucessfully beat Zelda and Midna after Blaze hit Zelda with the GTS, sending the princess into Sally's Royal Asai DDT for the pin.

**SINGLE'S MATCH--Jak v. Kay**

Jak won in his hometown with the Jakhammer on Kay.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Cream here with one of the contenders in the Elimination Chase: Snake. You're looking in great shape after your knee surgery and your victory over Mario on Superstars showed you've still got it. What are your thoughts going into this match?"

"Strategy is what I do best." said Snake. "But as for tonight, it's merely studying my opponent. Whoever gets pinned just makes my trek to the World Title much easier and whether it's Sonic, Wario, or Scourge, you can be sure of one thing: Someone's championship dreams are gonna go up in smoke."

**ULTIMATE X QUALIFIER—"The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot v. General Guile**

Guile's impressive arsenal would be tough to beat but after failing to finish Crash off with the Discharge, Crash would nail the Chaos Theory DDT and the Crazy Swanton Bomb for the pin.

**ELIMINATION CHASE TO DESTINATION X—"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Billion Dollar Beast" Wario v. "The Rated R Superstar" Scourge v. Solid Snake**

In an intensely wild match with many near falls Scourge would get the first pin on Wario after Sonic gave the Sonic Driver to Wario.

* * *

**RESULTS**

**TAILS DEF. ROOFUS AND CONKER**

**BLAZE AND SALLY DEF. MIDNA AND ZELDA BY DQ**

**JAK DEF. KAY**

**CRASH DEF. GUILE**

**SONIC DEF. WARIO, SCOURGE, AND SNAKE—WARIO IS ELIMINATED**

* * *

**DESTINATION X MATCHES  
**

**UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--TBD**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP--TBD**

******ULTIMATE X MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak (C) v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot v. ?**

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa (C) v. Rouge v. Leyla**

**CAPTAINS ROYALE MATCH FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP--Marth (C) v. Leonardo v. Mephilles**

**UGWF DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Samus Aran (C) v. Blaze the Cat**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--TBA**


	5. MELEE WEEK 2: Teams Trust

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF: ???**

**UGWF TAG: Fox and Falco**

**X DIVISION: Kayden**

**INTERCONTINENTAL: ???  
**

**WOMENS: Tifa**

* * *

"This is the night that every superstar in the back has been waiting for! The sold out crowd in the Grand Dreamland arena is EEEEEEEEEEELECTRIC and for tonight's show, they are going to be in for a real thrill ride! Calling the action at ringside I'm 'Blue Static' Minun alongside 'Kid Lightning' Plusle!"

"Tonight's not just any night, Minun." said Plusle. "Not only do we have two more Ultimate X Qualifiers but also...the 6 Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for the UGWF Championship! You've got Mario, Banjo, Link, Ganon, and the tag champs, Fox and Falco, all competing to make history!"

"And I've just been informed, that match is RIGHT NOW!"

All 6 people were in the ring, ready to go at it.

**6 MAN OVER THE TOP ROPE BATTLE ROYAL FOR THE VACANT UGWF TITLE--"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Phenomenal" Link v. "The Wrestling God" Mario v. Lord Gannondorf v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi**

"This opening contest is a 6-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal and it is to determine the first UGWF Champion! Now Ladies and Gentleman here are the rules: All 6 participants will be in the ring at the start of the bell. A superstar can be eliminated when he is tossed over the top rope and BOTH feet touch the floor. This will go on until there is one superstar left standing and they will become the UGWF Champion!"

As soon as the bell rang, everyone ganged up on Ganondorf and tossed him out first. As action picked up, Mario would be eliminated by a Wind Stunnerplex and a superkick from Falco. Banjo eliminated Link with a clothesline over the top rope.

"And now we are down to 3!" said Minun. "The tag champs versus the Animal!"

Falco and Banjo were trying to force each other over the top rope but to everyone's shock, Fox would flip Banjo over the top rope, inadvertently eliminating Falco.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW UGWF CHAMPION: THE IMPACT PLAYER: FOX MCCLOUD!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" said Minun. "Fox has done it! Smart strategy by the Impact Player!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Plusle. "He had to eliminate his own tag team partner to do it. I think it's already clear that Fox would have done ANYTHING to win the title tonight.

**TRINO'S OFFICE--FALCO CONFRONTS FOR NUMBER ONE CONTENDERSHIP**

Falco was seen after the commercial break, enraged, storming through the hallway. "FOX!!" He headed straight for Trino's office and was suprised to find Fox already there, with the UGWF title on his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are Falco." said Fox, playing it cool as if nothing had happened. "I expect-"

"What the hell was that out there?" growled Falco.

Fox's smile slowly turned into a frown. "I expected you'd be upset about that."

"Damn right! You tossed me over the top rope along with Banjo! I thought you and I were going to be on the same side at Destination X.

"Well change of plans." said Fox. "You can't stand there and seriously think that what I did was the same thing that you would have done. As far as I'm concerned, you're on your damn own. I'VE got a title to defend. I just finished talking with Trino over this..." he said while turning to Trino with a glare. "...haven't I?"

Trino nodded. "I'm sorry Falco. But you will have to find a new partner to defend the titles with or else you forfeit them."

"Not a chance I'm giving this up." said the falcon. "But while I'm here...why don't you keep good on your promise, 'partner'."

"What promise?"

"That if either one of us won, then the other would be first in line to get the title shot."

"As I recall, you did make good on your promise." said Trino. "Since I have not decided on a main event for tonight, Falco, I'll give you a number one contenders match. Winner gets to face Fox at Destination X."

"What?" said Fox. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You're lucky I even let you out of your tag title match against Cooper and Manic, Fox." said Trino. "But since you want control, you'll have to show me. After Destination X, you face Falco for the UGWF title, IF you still have it."

Fox glared at Trino. "Fine. Then tonight Falco faces off against Banjo. And it's no disqualifications."

Falco looked at Trino and then at Fox. "I'll see you then...traitor."

Falco walked off while Fox looked at his title belt then back with a smirk.

**ULTIMATE X QUALIFICATION MATCH--Bastion v. Diddy**

Bastion pinned Diddy with a Falcon Star Press.

**SLY AND MANIC INTERVIEW**

"Ladies a gentlemen, my guests at this time, they are the new number one contenders to the UGWF Tag Team Championship, Sly Cooper and Manic the Hedgehog: The New Age Outlaws. Congrats on your victory over the Babylon Rogues last week. Since becoming a tag team, you both have been dominating the tag team division."

"You got that right." said Manic. "Which will only make things much easier for us when we get our title match at Destination X."

"What do you mean?" said Cream.

"Fox and Falco, it's obvious they aren't 100 percent. Adding into this whole world title scene, that just makes them sitting ducks." said Manic.

"Now...if we take advantage of that..." said Sly. "We could steal the titles. But that would be too easy. Both of us have taken on the best the UGWF has had to offer. When and where we get our title shot is our buisness. But we can tell you this, those title belts are coming home with us. You have the premiere superstar of the 21st century, the Master Thief, and the M-Truth Franchise. How can you go wrong with that? It's not cockiness, it's success."

"There isn't an obstacle too big we can't beat. After all...we're the REAL Gaming's Most Wanted: The New Age Outlaws." said Manic. "And that's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." said Manic.

**MIXED TAG MATCH--Knuckles, Leyla v. Silver, Rouge**

Knuckles would get the win by submission after making Silver tap out to the Guardian's Grip. Afterwards, Leyla hit Rouge with the Codebreaker using the title belt.

**BACKSTAGE  
**

Kayden was seen watching the TV from backstage, the X Division title on his shoulders. Bastion entered the room.

"Hey man." said Bastion.

"Hey. Congrats, I saw your match."

"Pretty good huh? God I can't wait for this. Ultimate X." replied the young falcon.

Kayden nodded and then turned to Bastion. "...Bastion, can I trust you?"

Bastion paused and look at his partner. "Say what? Of course you can!"

The wolf paused then removed the belt from his shoulders. "What if you and I were climbing those ropes to get this and you had the chance to win the title from me by stopping me?"

"What, you think I'd do it on purpose? It's every man for themselves right?"

"Yeah but still...I'm not sure who to trust now. Tails and Crash I know are willing to risk it all to win. Ratchet will cheat to win at any cost. And then there's you."

The falcon looked at the belt then at Kayden. "When you and I were in Money in the Bank, we both had to go through this. Whatever happens, nothing changes. Fox and Falco, they have their own problems. But you should know for a fact that we've both had eachother's backs. If we both get to that belt and we have to fight, may the best dude win."

The two stared until Kayden nodded, the camera zooming into the X Division title.

_~010101~~~?who?is?suicide?~~010101~~_

**ULTIMATE X QUALIFIER--Ratchet v. Mega-Man**

Ratchet pinned Mega-Man after countering the Kryptic Mic Check into a Koji Clutch for the submission.

**SINGLE'S MATCH--"The Phenomenal" Link v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

Klonoa pinned Link after reversing out of the Wind Stunnerplex and hitting Sweet Chin Music.

**NON-TITLE MATCH--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak v. "The Master Theif" Sly Cooper**

In a Match of the Year canidate, Kayden and Sly battled for the first time. After many near falls, Kayden finally got the pinfall with an XKO.

**RINGSIDE**

The camera showed Dr. Trino in the ring with a satchel bag underneath his arm.

"I take it you all are enjoying the show thus far?"

The crowd cheered.

"Good. Now as you all know, in 2 weeks, the UGWF will have it's first big return in our newest pay per view: Destination X. So far Melee has gotten in some very interesting match ups. A triple threat match for the Knockouts Championship, the return of Ultimate X, Falco and a partner of his choice defending the tag titles against the New Age Outlaws, and our new champion Fox facing off against either Banjo or Falco. But I am out here to personally announce who will be competeing for the Intercontinental Championship."

Trino pulled out the newly designed Intercontinental Championship belt. "I had very many canidates to choose from and in the end, I could never have chosen anything better then the three most technically sound, grappling wizards, that the UGWF have ever had. First...he is a two time Hardcore champion and a ruthless submission artist: "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles!"

Knuckles' face popped up on the titan-tron on a triangle with the IC belt in the center.

"The second, they call him the Original Wrestling Machine, laser sharp on the mic and in the ring, Silver the Hedgehog.

The crowd booed at Silver's face.

"And the third, a true pioneer as the inaugral Intercontinental Champion and a submission wizard, the Showstopper: Klonoa!"

Klonoa's face appeared on the triangle, completeing it.

"Thank you for being here tonight, ladies and gentleman, and enjoy our main event."

**NO. 1 CONTENDERS MATCH--"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Shooter" Falco Lombardi **

After Fox distracted Falco, Falco was easy prey for a spear and the Banjo Bomb for the 3 count.

* * *

**RESULTS  
**

**FOX WINS BATTLE ROYAL TO BECOME UGWF CHAMPION  
**

**BASTION DEF. DIDDY**

**KNUCKLES AND LEYLA DEF. SILVER AND ROUGE BY SUBMISSION**

**RATCHET DEF. MEGAMAN BY SUBMISSION**

**KLONOA DEF. LINK**

**KAYDEN DEF. SLY**

**BANJO DEF. FALCO TO BECOME NO. 1 CONTENDER**

**

* * *

DESTINATION X MATCHES  
**

**UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud (C) v. "The Animal Banjo"  
**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP--TBD**

******ULTIMATE X MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak (C) v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Blueprint" Ratchet v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Hitarnok  
**

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa (C) v. Rouge v. Leyla**

**CAPTAINS ROYALE MATCH FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP--Marth (C) v. Leonardo v. Mephilles**

**UGWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi and ??? v. "The Master Theif" Sly Cooper and "The M-Truth Franchise" Manic the Hedgehog**

**UGWF DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Samus Aran (C) v. Blaze the Cat**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa  
**


	6. BRAWL WEEK 2: DX Reunion

**BRAWL TITLE HOLDERS**

**WORLD: ???**

**WORLD TAG: Marth and Roy**

**TV: Conker**

**DIVAS: Samus Aran

* * *

**

"We are only two weeks, 48 hours, away from Destination X and the crowd in the Soleanna Stadium cannot wait for tonight's exciting broadcast of MONDAY NIGHT BRAWWWLLLL!! Calling it like we see it, yours truly, the master of disaster, the reason you people turn into this show, Impmon!"

"Take it easy, Impy. The show hasn't even started yet. He's joined of course by Orange Lightning himself: Daxter. Tonight we have a much better card then last time. The Innovator of Violence, Tails, clashes against Melee's Blueprint: Ratchet."

"Not to mention, by order of our GM, Eggman, after last week's Ultimate X Qualifier, Conker will defend his TV title against the Celtic Mutt, Roofus, in a Belfast Brawl match!" Impmon swung his fist in the air. "If there's one thing I love more then cracking skulls, it's a brutal, mano-a-mano, skull cracking brawl!"

"And our main event, the Elimination Chase to Destination X finals! Last week we saw Wario get eliminated, now it's just down to three! Scourge, Sonic, and Snake. The last two guys left standing will have a match at Destination X and the winner becomes World Heavyweight Champion!"

"If that's not worth fighting for, then you're obviously missing something."

_ARE YOU READY?_

The crowd went wild as the DX beat started playing, shots of Tails and Sonic doing their poses with the DX titantron.

_You think you can tell us what to do...  
You think you can tell us what to wear...  
Well you better get ready...  
To bow down to the masters...  
BREAK IT DOWN!_

The duo emerged from the stage in their DX gear, doing their poses on the stage before walking down the ramp togethor, sliding into the ring, and dealing the DX crotch chop to the pyro.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, The Instant Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, The Innovator of Violence Tails, D-GENERATION X!"

"And what better way to open our show tonight with the legendary D-Generation X!" said Daxter. "Wonder what they have to say this time?"

Sonic leaned against the ropes and held the mic, finally raising it. "...Are you ready?"

The crowd popped.

Tails scratched his head. "That's all you got? WE SAID: ARE!!!! YOU!!!!! READY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd gave a much bigger pop this time. Sonic bent on one knee then. "Then...for the thousands in attendence...

"And for the millions watching at home..." added in Tails.

"And for Scourgey..."

The fox looked at Sonic odd then tapped his shoulder. "Dude, why do you keep calling him that?"

"Meh I don't know. Same reason why I call Shadow, Shawday. It pisses him off and I get a laugh out of it."

The crowd laughed.

"Pretty riled crowd we have tonight huh?" said Tails, checking out the audience.

"Ah yes...Soleanna..." Sonic looked out around then paused. "I have quite a history with this place. Even though technically...I shouldn't remmember anything."

"What do you mean, Sonic?"

Sonic took in a big breath. "Well...Eggman attacked Soleanna during the Solaris Festival and I saved Princess Elise but she got kidnapped by Eggman and we chased after her and then we met up with Silver and he called me the Iblis Trigger and tried to kill me and we fought and then he said he was from the future and that I caused the world to end but then we found out that this guy named Mephilles was the one who lied to Silver and you, me, Knucky, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze went travelling through time and me, then I got killed and Elise kissed me to bring me back to life and then Silver, and Shadow went super after Elise cried and apparently if she cries she unleashes Iblis and then we destroyed Iblis in the present then we travelled to the future and killed Mephilles and then we went back to the past and wiped out the flame that created Iblis but then I found out that if I did that, Mephilles would not have existed and I would never have died, met Silver, met Elise, or even remmembered what the hell I was even doing here but yet now I remmember everything and I know Silver and Mephilles still exists and Elise STILL calls me every night saying she wants my kids, and I caused a big paradox which caused everything to happen all over again."

Tails stood there confused then pretended to make his brain explode as he fell to the ground, twitching.

"This is why you don't explain time travel." said Sonic. "And that's why Sonic Next-Gen sucks. But I could go on about how most of my new games have been poorly praised. So...with that in mind...LET'S GET READY TO SSSSSSSSSSSUCK ITTTTTTTT-"

The rest of the was cut off by Snake's music as the soldier made his way down the ramp, focused.

"Great..." said Daxter. "Looks like Snake has something to say."

Snake just looked at Sonic and then Tails and shook his head. "I'm not really known for voicing my opinions here. I let my voice be heard when I make my opponent tap out. But you...the fact that you are even still in this Elimination Chase astounds me."

"Oh really? And why's that 'Solid' Snake?" said Sonic, snickering at the name. "Sorry, I just can't take a guy whose name is slang for an erection seriously."

The crowd laughed and Snake's expression didn't change.

"That's the best you can do?" retorted Snake. "Make snappy one liners and pander to these people? You're not even in my league, hedgehog. I've prooven how dominate I can be in this ring because I've already taken out one of the biggest legends in this industry. And I WILL make sure that I kill every single legend in this industry because I AM The Legend Killer." He paused and looked away. "And all these fans know...that you're NEXT on my list. You'll NEVER be World Heavyweight Champion so why don't you just get out of this ring with your sideshow, sophomoric gimmicks, and "

"Did we ever say we doubted you?" said Tails. "No. Lighten up for once, Mr. 'Legend Killer'."

Snake turned to the fox. "The only time I'll be 'lightened up' is when I break you in half, little man."

The crowd ooed and Tails got right up to Snake.

Sonic quickly got between them. "ALLRIGHT chill, chill, chill...chill. Snake, we get the fact that you beat Mario at Superstars. Actually, that makes me somewhat of a fan for you for making him tap out." He looked him straight in the eye. "But here's something you SHOULD know. On the outside, me and Tails are D-GENERATION X! We take the rules, we break them, we do the things the fans only dream of doing. And we make them laugh by doing it. What I did to Scourge is NOTHING compared to what I could do to you, Snake."

"But on the inside..." said Tails. "We're the Instant Classic and the Innovator of Violence. We've won titles, we've bleed, and we've shown that we are main eventers."

"If you came out here thinking you can intimidate me, you've got another thing coming." said Sonic. "I'm going to show you exactly why tonight why I have survived for this long. Once I beat you, I'm going to be one step closer to becoming WORLD. HEAVYWEIGHT. CHAMPION. And if you're not down with that, SOLEANNA'S GOT TWO!!! WORDS!!! FOR YA!!!"

SUCK IT!! was heard. Snake simply shook his head and left the ring as Sonic and Tails posed in the middle of the ring.

**DIVA'S MATCH--Nina Williams v. "Wildcat" Blaze**

After interference from Samus, Nina scored the CrossRhodes after countering the GTS for a pin.

**UNKNOWN AREA**

Mephilles was seen standing by a monolith in his fedora and cloak, looking up the at the statue.

"To cheat death...is a feat that is said to be impossible. A sane human would pack their bags and go somewhere where they will never be found. But alas...Klonoa, is neither sane nor smart. You DARE to stick your nose back into the Ministry's buisness after we made an example of you? While you have escaped the jaws of death...it would seem that your allies have chosen to defend you. And what a grave mistake...they have made. For while they may have strength in numbers...divided, they shall fall. Alone...they are weak. And what a fitting way to demolish and divide your allies...then at Destination X. While championship gold is the least of the Ministry's worries...Klonoa...we will meet again. And until then...your friends shall pay the bitter price. And they will...REST...IN...PEACE."

**TAG TEAM MATCH--Mega-Man, Bomber-Man v. Scorpion and Subzero**

Mega-Man and Bomber-Man had been traded to Brawl and they were looking to make a serious impact. Despite losing several times to Gaming's Most Wanted, the Techno Twisters picked up the win as Mega-Man pinned Subzero after a Kryptic Mic Check.

**BACKSTAGE**

Snake was seen in the locker room in a chair, putting on his braces, getting ready for his match. Scourge was seen coming into the room, in shades and black jacket, and he towered over Snake. The soldier stood and stared the dark green hedgehog in the face.

"Nice little speech out there." said Scourge. "Looks like we have something in common then."

"And what might that be?"

Scourge smirked and took off his shades. "Simple. We both want blue boy out of the chase. Look at us, we're among the greatest superstars in this buisness. He's been playing jokes and messing around while we both have fought our way to the top. We...we're notorious. And WE should be the ones having that match at Destination X."

Snake crossed his arms. "Your point?"

"As if you haven't got it already." chuckled Scourge. "We take out Sonic and then it's just you and me. Look, I don't like you but I do respect you and I want into this match more then anything."

The soldier looked down and closed his eyes then turned slightly. "As far as I'm concerned..." he turned to him and smirked. "I don't make friends here. I don't care WHO I have to make tap out. So consider your offer null and void."

Snake walked off and Scourge watched with a glare.

**SINGLE'S MATCH--Crash Bandicoot v. Wario W/ General Guile**

After Guile distracted Crash from hitting the Swanton, Wario blocked a crossbody from Crash and turned it into the Stock Market Crash spinebuster. Crash rolled out of the ring to the outside, saving himself from the pin. Wario stood on the apron and leaped at Crash with a shoulderblock but the bandicoot quickly ducked, Wario instead nailing Guile. Crash quickly hit a springboard moonsault onto Wario and Guile and slid into the ring, beating the 10 count.

**INTERVIEW--Conker**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing by with the Television Champion, they call him the Ultimate Underdog, the Squirrel From Da Other Side Of Da Woods, Conker. Tonight you're defending your title against one of the X Division's finest, Roofus. People have been saying that your days have been numbered since you won the TV title-"

"People? People can say whatever they want about me." said Conker. "I respect the fans I have and I respect the jaded fans too. Through out my career I've fought to stay at the top and when things got tough, I lost my edge. But when I came back, I showed I still got it when I won the TV title. So far, I've beaten back every opponent sent at me. Even though I didn't win that qualifier match, that's not gonna slow me down. As for Roofus, Celtic Mutt, if there's one thing I never do, I never back down from a fight. Let's see how you feel when YOU'RE the underdog."

**NON-TITLE MATCH--Marth and Roy (C) W/ Zelda v. Raph and Leo W/Mikey  
**

Near the end of the match, Zelda tried to trip up Raph on the apron until Leo stopped her. Marth took advantage of this and Roy hit a low blow on Raph and the duo hit the Royal Snapshot on Raph. Leo quickly made the safe and rolled up Marth for the win.

~!~

Clips were shown of Brazil and then they showed Eddy Gordo practicing in his temple, ending with a kick that shattered the scream with the caption: THERE'S TROUBLE IN PARADISE...AND IT'S COMING TO MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL.

**INTERPROMTIONAL SINGLE'S MATCH--"The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Blueprint" Ratchet**

Ratchet snapped after being outsmarted by Tails, blocking a crossbody with a chair, giving Tails a DQ win. But when Ratchet tried to bash the Innovator's head in, Tails would get the last laugh as he kicked the chair right into Ratchet's face.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing by with the Diva's Champion: The Glamazon: Samus Aran. A lot of people are confused as to why you showed up at Blaze's match, causing her to lose."

"I didn't cause anything." said Samus. "Blaze has lost her edge since I gave her her first big loss. I was merely scouting my opponent for Destination X. Blaze losing tonight doesn't matter to me and it's no one's buisness what I'm up to. The end result is going to be the same for our match. But if that little cat wants to mess with the First Lady of Gaming, The Glamazon, she'll find out exactly what I am capable of doing."

**BELFAST BRAWL MATCH FOR THE TELEVISION TITLE--"Da Squirrel From Da Other Side of the Woods" Conker the Squirrel (C) v. Roofus the Celtic Mutt**

Things were going in Conker's favorite until the squirrel set up his 720 DDT. As he leaped at Roofus, Conker was met with a brutal shillelagh shot to the head from the Celtic Mutt. Roofus leaped up to the top rope and drove both of his feet into Conker's stomach with the Warrior's Way and pinned Conker for the 3 count, winning the Television Championship.

**ELIMINATION CHASE FINALS--"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Legend Killer" Snake v. "The Rated R Superstar"**

Things were going well for Scourge who had managed to take out Sonic temporarily. As the Rated R star battled with Snake, Sonic tripped up Scourge who was met with a big boot that knocked Scourge out of the ring. Sonic took advantage of this with the Sonic Driver on Snake for the 3 count, eliminating Snake from the Chase.

* * *

**RESULTS**

**NINA DEF. BLAZE**

**MEGA-MAN AND BOMBER-MAN DEF. SCORPION AND SUBZERO**

**WARIO DEF. CRASH BY COUNTOUT**

**RAPH AND LEO DEF. MARTH AND ROY**

**TAILS DEF. RATCHET BY DQ**

**ROOFUS DEF. CONKER--NEW TV CHAMPION**

**SONIC DEF. SNAKE AND SCOURGE--SNAKE IS ELIMINATED**

**

* * *

UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud (C) v. "The Animal Banjo"  
**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Rated R Superstar" Scourge  
**

******ULTIMATE X MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak (C) v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Blueprint" Ratchet v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Hitarnok  
**

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa (C) v. Rouge v. Leyla**

**CAPTAINS ROYALE MATCH FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP--Marth (C) v. Leonardo v. Mephilles**

**UGWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi and ??? v. "The Master Theif" Sly Cooper and "The M-Truth Franchise" Manic the Hedgehog**

**UGWF DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Samus Aran (C) v. Blaze the Cat**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**


	7. MELEE WEEK 3: Outlaws Game

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF: Fox McCloud  
**

**UGWF TAG: Falco Lombardi**

**X DIVISION: Kayden**

**INTERCONTINENTAL: ???  
**

**WOMENS: Tifa**

* * *

The usual Melee opening played and immediately after, Banjo's music played to the roar of the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to another exciting edition of Friday Night Melee! We are just 48 hours away from the grand return to PPV, Destination X! LIVE from the Kongo Dome, 'Blue Static' Minun calling the action alongside my broadcast partner 'Kid Lightning' Plusle!"

"And what better way to kick off tonight then with the new number one contender: The Animal: BANJO!" said Plusle. "Also tonight, we have a spectacular 6-Man Tag Main Event featuring the X Division Champion Kayden, Klonoa, and Knuckles facing off against Ratchet, Shadow, and Silver! But right now, let's see what the Animal has to say tonight."

Banjo stood in the ring, the crowd chanting his name as he got a mic. "Ever since Day 1, I've felt like I've got something to proove. Every week I come out here and deliver my A game. But for some reason, that's not good enough for some. People say I'm not 100 percent. They say that I've lost my stride ever since my first title reign was cut short. They all have their doubts on whether or not I can deliver for Destination X. Well to all those doubters, I welcome their doubts. THAT is what I thrive on. THAT is what keeps this Animal going. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I know our 'glorious' new UGWF champion is here tonight and I bet he's watching. Everyone here knows that the only reason Fox is champion is because of luck. And everyone knows...that the Impact Player's days are numbe-"

Link's music suddenly played, to the dismay of the crowd, as the cocky Hyrulian walked down to the ring and slid in, glaring at the bear.

"You want to talk about luck, Banjo?" started Link. "Why don't we talk about how 'lucky' you are to even being able to challenge Fox. You don't deserve it. But don't take my word for it...is the Animal worthy of Fox?"

The crowd cheered.

"The hypocrites have spoken." continued Link, getting a hail of boos. "Face it Banjo...these people...these gellatinous tapeworms, these sychophantic parasites, they're blind. The moment someone like Fox does something smart, they shun him because he 'cheated' or 'didn't play fair', well he's crying his way to the bank with the UGWF Title while you, Banjo, get jack."

"What are you, Fox's cheerleader?" scoffed Banjo.

"I have respect for him." said Link. "But it's you that I have NO respect for. Thinking you're big and bad, you think your size impresses anyone? I'm surprised Trino didn't give the shot to me because he KNOWS I'd demolish you AND Fox in seconds."

"Oh really?" the bear laughed. "Now that I would pay to see. You shutting up for once."

Dr. Trino's music played, causing Banjo and Link to turn their attention to Trino. "Hold on there you two. You're going to have to wait...till later tonight. Since Link is so insistent on a match against you...then how about we make it official?"

"Woah, woah!" said Link. "No, I'm not here for a match. I'm not dressed to compete."

"You really want to walk away from prooving your word?" said Trino. "That's typical. But that's not changing anything, Link. Your match with the Animal is TONIGHT."

The crowd cheered as Link's frown turned into regret as Banjo crossed his arms with a smirk.

**SINGLE'S MATCH--"The Wrestling God" Mario v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Htarnok**

Halfway into the match, Mario was able to overpower and catch the falcon with a spinebuster. But as Mario was setting up for the Nintendozer, Snake's music suddenly played.

"Oh not this again!" said Minun.

Mario tossed Bastion away and stood against the ropes, yelling at the titantron. Bastion took advantages of this and leaped over Mario, using his hands to hang Mario over the ropes, sending the plumber crashing backwards. Quickly the falcon ascended to the top rope and hit the Falcon Star Press on Mario for the 3 count.

**BACKSTAGE**

After the commercial, Klonoa was seen coming into the arena wearing a sleeveless unzipped hoody and his matching baseball cap. He had updated his attire to include a vest and camoflauge pants. Peach quickly came over, eager to talk with the Showstopper.

"Klonoa? Umm, would it be ok if I asked you why you showed up on Brawl two weeks ago to attack the Ministry?"

Klonoa paused and fixed his cap. "I didn't ask Leo and his posse to help me out on Superstars yet when they did help me even the odds, what I did on Brawl was simply repaying the favor. I knew that the Ministry would try to attack me AGAIN, so it's always good to have your own ace up your sleeve. Now I know Mephilles and I still have a score to settle and I wouldn't be surprised if he's in the arena here tonight. But if Crunch and Bowser wanna come and try to ambush me...I'll be ready. Since I've already got a title match this Sunday at Destination X, whenever Mephilles wants to have this rematch, name the place, name the stip, and you're on. But the end result...will be the same, Mephy."

**SINGLE'S MATCH--"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi v. Sly Cooper**

Falco was more determined this week but once Sly blocked the Triple Jump Moonsault with his knees, the racoon swooped up Falco into the Theif Clash for the pin.

**BACKSTAGE**

After the commercial, Peach was seen next to Shadow.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, he is the Cerebral Assasin: Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow, everyone wants to know why you walked out on the 6-Man Tag Main Event two-"

"Hold up there." said a voice off camera.

Shadow turned his head to the voice then looked down as Ratchet entered the frame, moving Peach out of the way. "You know..I'm not really buying this new look you have, Shads. Neither are a lot of people backstage. EVERYONE wants to know why you deserted Fox and Falco two weeks ago. But I know why you did it."

The black hedgehog looked up at the lombax.

"You lost your edge. You used to be a cunning guy. Now you're just a poser. I mean...talk about 'making an impact', you did not-"

"That's my buisness." said Shadow, moving his shades up, interrupting Ratchet. "But what you need to worry about...is whether or not I'll be there in your corner when you're about to lose."

Shadow moved his shades back down and moved past Ratchet who glared at his partner.

**DIVAS TAG MATCH--Carmelita Foxx and Leyla v. Krystal and Rouge**

Rouge spent the most part of the match watching on the outside but as Krystall was dragged to Rouge's corner by Carm for her Final Conviction Tornado DDT, Rouge tagged herself into the match. Carmelita hit her finisher but Rouge sneaked up behind Carm and hit her Extreme Snap DDT for the pin.

_~010101~~~?who?is?suicide?~~010101~~_

**SINGLE'S MATCH--"The Animal" Banjo v. "The Phenomenal Y2L" Link**

Link kept good to his word and heavily focused on the right shoulder of the Animal. After back and forth action, Banjo had Link up for the Banjo Bomb but the Hyrulian was one step ahead as he managed to backflip off and counter. Banjo charged for a spear but in one quick swoop, Link kicked Banjo in the gut and dished out the Wind Stunner out of nowhere. Link rolled up Banjo and put his two feet on the middle rope for the pin.

**BACKSTAGE**

Tifa was seen beside Peach with one crutch on her left side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, she is the UGWF Knockout's Champion: Tifa Lockheart. Rumors have been circling that you've been avoiding time in the ring because of a...leg injury? Can you clear this up for us?"

"Yes...as you can see, I am not 100 percent clear for action. I suffered a sprained kneecap on Superstars during the Six Diva Tag Match. My doctors have advised me to not wrestle until this Sunday but I am going to look VERY forward to defending my title. As for my opponents...Rouge and Leyla...their egos will be all the edge I need to win."

**RINGSIDE**

"Yikes..." said Minun. "Now that I can understand. Why can't these other champions be that straightforward?"

"I can only hope you're being sarcastic on that one, Minun." said Plusle. "Tifa's smart, it's already shown how she works in the ring but she's going to have focus on her two competetors, Rouge and Leyla. All three of these women have had quite a history togethor and this Sunday, it'll all come to a head. Speaking of triple threats, there's the Intercontinental Championship match that was made earlier last week. Klonoa, Knuckles, and Silver all clash to capture the vacant IC title."

"Klonoa was our first Intercontinental Champion and he won it in a 6 Man Battle Royal. That was luck. But now he's got to defy the odds AGAIN. I heard that the match recently got changed to a Triple Threat Submission match so there's a guarentee that someone's gonna be tapping out."

"What about Falco? He still hasn't found a partner to defend his tag titles with since Fox deserted him."

"He better find someone good because if he can't, we could see a repeat of what happened earlier tonight happen again at Destination X."

"Speaking of Fox, he's got a pretty big challenge ahead of him when he makes his first title defense against the Animal: Banjo."

"Fox has got to rely on what brought him to the dance: his speed. He obviously can't afford to make any mistakes but if he can beat Banjo, we might be seeing a new era begin."

"And then we got the huge return of Ultimate X! Kayden makes his first title defense against Ratchet, fellow teammate Bastion, and BRAWL's Crash Bandicoot and Tails. Kayden and Ratchet have a history in Ultimate X with Ratchet winning the very first one."

"Check out the rest of Destination on our UGWF website. Coming up next, our UGWF Champion takes on one half of the New Age Outlaws: Manic."

**NON-TITLE MATCH--"The M-Truth Franchise" Manic the Hedgehog v. "The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

Manic unloaded everything in his arsenal to pull off an upset but after Fox reversed an attempt at the Truth Flip Piledriver into the Diamond Cutter, it looked like it was all over. But as Fox was going for the pin, Falco showed up at ringside.

"Wait, what's Falco doing out here?" said Minun.

"Probably offering some 'support' for his former tag team partner." joked Plusle.

Fox yelled at Falco and turned around, aiming for a clothesline. Manic saw this and did a split, dodging Fox's clothesline as it connected with the referee. Falco quickly grabbed a chair and slid it into the ring. Fox turned around and paused for a minute, putting his hands up telling Falco not to hit him. Falco smirked and suddenly tossed the chair into Fox's hands, ducking out of the ring. Manic saw this as well and as the referee got to his feet, Manic quickly pretended that Fox hit him.

"Falco's giving Fox a taste of their own medicine!" said Plusle.

The referee looked at both Manic and Fox and automatically put two and two togethor, ringing the bell for a DQ. As Fox argued with the ref and grabbed his title belt, he turned right into a superkick from Falco. The falcon looked down at Fox and glared, taking the belt into his hands and looking at it. Fox groggily stood up against the ropes and Falco dropped the belt on the floor, grabbing Fox and setting him up for the Falco Cradle Driver. He stepped back and nailed it on the title belt, knocking out Fox.

"Cradle Driver right on the UGWF Title!" said Minun. "The Shooter's getting some much needed payback after being betrayed by his tag team partner in the battle royale."

Falco took the title belt and posed over Fox with his pose, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

**MAINS EVENT 6-MAN TAG MATCH--X Division Champion "The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak, "The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles, and "The Showstopper" Klonoa v. "The Cerebral Assassin" Shadow the Hedgehog, "The Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog and "The Blueprint" Ratchet**

For nearly 10 minutes, both teams were giving they all, hitting their signatures in fast paced succession. Ratchet and Knuckles were the legal two near the end. Ratchet had just managed to reverse out of the Guardian's Grip and got to his corner. As the lombax went to tag Shadow, Shadow dropped down off the apron.

"Aha!" said Plusle. "I knew Shadow would do it!"

Ratchet tagged in Silver but Knuckles had already tagged in Klonoa and Klonoa quickly hit Sweet Chin Music on Silver. The cabbit aimed for Ratchet but Ratchet ducked and kicked Klonoa hard in the gut, setting up for Turbo Velocity. Kayden leaped up onto the ropes and hit a springboard clothesline onto his enemy. As Ratchet was reeling, Kayden hit the XKO on Ratchet. Shadow then slid into the ring and tossed Klonoa out of the ring. Kayden grabbed Shadow to set up for the XKO. Shadow gripped onto the ropes and Silver, still groggy, distracted the referee. Ratchet then grabbed the X Division belt and blasted Kayden in the face with it. While the wolf fell back, Shadow grabbed Kayden and nailed the Omega Driver for the pin.

"Here are your winners, Shadow, Silver, and Ratchet!"

"I think Kayden just got his lights knocked out!" said Minun. "He still hasn't moved!"

Klonoa and Knuckles helped Kayden up as Ratchet posed on the ramp with the X Division belt.

"Could this be a precursor to what we see this Sunday?" said Plusle. "We'll see you there and you'll find out! This is Plusle and Minun, signing out!"

* * *

**MATCH RESULTS**

**BASTION DEF. MARIO**

**SLY DEF. FALCO**

**KRYSTAL AND ROUGE DEF. CARMELITA AND LEYLA**

**BANJO DEF. LINK**

**MANIC DEF. FOX BY DQ**

**SHADOW, SILVER, AND RATCHET DEF. KAYDEN, KNUCKLES, AND KLONOA**

* * *

**OFFICIAL DESTINATION X MATCH CARD  
**

**UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud (C) v. "The Animal Banjo"  
**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Rated R Superstar" Scourge the Hedgehog  
**

******ULTIMATE X MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak (C) v. "The Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Blueprint" Ratchet v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Hitarnok  
**

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa (C) v. Rouge v. Leyla**

**CAPTAINS ROYALE MATCH FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP--Marth (C) v. Leonardo v. Mephilles**

**UGWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Shooter" Falco Lombardi and ??? v. "The Master Theif" Sly Cooper and "The M-Truth Franchise" Manic the Hedgehog**

**UGWF DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Samus Aran (C) v. Blaze the Cat**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**


	8. Destination X P1

**CURRENT TITLE HOLDERS**

**UGWF CHAMPION--"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud**

**WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION--TBA**

**INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION---TBA**

**X DIVISION CHAMPION--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak**

**UGWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS--Falco "The Shooter" Lombardi and ???  
**

**WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS--Marth and Roy  
**

**TELEVISION CHAMPION--Roofus the Celtic Mutt  
**

**UGWF KNOCKOUTS CHAMPION--Tifa Lockheart  
**

**UGWF DIVAS CHAMPION--"The Glamazon" Samus Aran**

* * *

"72 thousand strong are on their feet! Things have been kicked into overdrive tonight! From the Bean Bean Memorial Stadium, we welcome you to UGWF DESTINATION X!!! The fate of two vacated titles are on the line as well as the return of ULTIMATE X! Calling the action from Melee, I'm 'Kid Lightning' Plusle and 'Blue Static' Minun!"

"Our first big PPV return and our loyal fans are going to love the action we have in store tonight! Melee's delivering the pain with our main event, the UGWF Champion Fox McCloud making his first title defense against the Animal: BANJO! Tensions have been high since Fox cast away his tag team partner, Falco, for the UGWF title and now the Impact Player has got to worry about whether his tag team partner will want revenge here tonight."

"Also calling the action, from Brawl, Daxter and Impmon!"

"That's IMPMON and Daxter, numbskulls!" said Impmon. "These people almost blew the roof off the building and we haven't even started the show yet! We've seen some intense stuff down in the OGA but boy are things going to get wild! Sonic and Scourge have been battling for months and now they finally get to brawl with a title on the line! And it's not just any title! It's the WORLD Heavyweight Championship!"

"It's the Instant Classic versus The Rated R Superstar." said Daxter. "Also Samus defends her Diva's title against the Wildcat Rockstar, Blaze, and the tag titles get put on the line in a Captains Royale match with Marth defending against TMNT Captain Leonardo and Ministry Leader Mephilles the Dark! Speaking of which, that match is up next!"

**CAPTAINS ROYALE MATCH FOR THE WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP--Marth (C) v. Leonardo v. Mephilles**

"This opening contest is a Captain's Royale match! Now here are the rules: The team captains of these three teams will start in the ring. Elimination occurs via either pinfall or by submission The last team captain standing will win their team the World Tag Team Championship!"

The turtles music played and Leo came out first through the crowd.

"Introducing first, from the Sewers of New York, representing the Teenage Mutuant Ninja Turtles, Leo!"

"Ah yes, the fearless leader hoping to capture tag team gold." said Impmon. "We've seen the Turtles as a co-hesive unit but tonight, they're divided. Which makes things only much easier for the Soldiers to capture a victory.

"They've been on a roll so far." said Daxter. "This could finally be their big break."

_.........Gong.............Gong.....................Gong...._

Pyro came from the stage and from the mist walked Mephilles the Dark, his eerie dark rock theme blaring from the stage.

"Next, from Death Valley, representing the Ministry, Mephilles THE DARK!"

"Despite his loss to Klonoa on superstars, looks to me like Mephilles hasn't even lost his step." said Daxter. "I'd have to say he's the wild-card in this equation."

"I know for sure that you don't make an enemy out of Mephilles cuz if you do, you got to worry about Crunch. And since Bowser got drafted back to Melee, this doesn't make things any better for the other teams." said Impmon.

Marth's tag team theme and he came out holding onto the belts.

"And the final participant, hailing from Altea, representing the Tag Team Champions: Marth!"

"Well we've seen how low these tag team champs will go." said Daxter. "They've cheated in nearly every tag title defense but now that it's just Marth, let's see if he can actually back himself up."

"Wow...and people say cheating is bad, I say it's USING YOUR FREAKING HEAD. So what? People don't like it, you're not the one feeding them." said Impmon. "Marth's got to play it smart tonight or else he could lose without even being pinned. Regardless of whether it's just the captain's tonight, when the others get the chance, they're bringing in the calvary and then ALLLLLL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! TOTAL CARNAGE BABY!!!"

Mephilles and Leo stared eachother down. The bell rang and neither team made the first move. Marth made the first move to Mephilles but was met with a quick boot to the face. Leo leaped at Mephilles and started hitting him with hard kicks, driving the demonhog into the corner. Mephilles shoved him off then grabbed the turtle by the throat with both of his hands throwing him into the corner, raining down hard rights before turning and walking around the ring. The demonhog then bounced off the ropes and charged at Leo with a hard clothesline, delivering with fierce impact. Leo slumped down and Mephilles twisted the turtles arm, dropping him down to an armbar. Picking him up again, Mephilles got to the corner and climbed up, walking the ropes like a tightrope then driving his arm down onto Leo's shoulder. Marth stood on the outside and walked over to the commentator's booth.

"Marth, dude!" Impmon gave Marth a knuckle bump and scooched the third chair out for him. "Now THIS is what I'm talking about, Dax. He knows he's got everything in the bag."

"Of course I do. I have no scores to feuds to settle with Leo or Mephilles. After all, this is an elimination match. All I have to do is just watch and when one of them is eliminated, they become easy pickings."

"That's really low." said Daxter. "Come on, you should be showing the fans what you got. So many people think that without Roy you're nothing."

Marth laughed. "First of all, that's the other way around. Unlike Roy, I possess the speed, skill, and power that keeps this team togethor. And as for these people, they aren't even fit to shine my boots. And you, of all people, should NOT be telling me what to do. Tell me how many championships you've won? NONE. So don't even waste your breath."

Leo was slowly picking momentum back up as he dodged a boot from Mephilles and front flipped, using the ropes as a springboard, to bounce back with a hard back elbow for a two count. Leo picked him up and started delivering hard kicks to Mephilles' hamstrings. Leo tried for an irish whip but the demonhog reversed it and slightly bent down. Leo bounced back with a hard kick to the chest but Mephilles just stood straight up and barely budged. Meph simply clotheslined Leo over the top rope onto the floor. Marth got up from his seat and circled to near the ramp, stalking Leo, ready to attack. The turtle though was smart to quickly turn, catching Marth off guard. What they didn't see was Mephilles running to the other side of the ring and bouncing off the ropes, bringing up speed. When the two finally turned, Mephilles had launched himself over the top rope with a suicide dive, taking down both Leo and Marth.

"INCCCOOMMMINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Impmon.

Mephilles got back up and dragged Marth onto the apron, leaving his head exposed on the apron. Meph climbed onto the apron and delivered a hard guillotine leg drop onto Marth, causing the soldier to slump to the floor. Leo had gotten to his feet then went to Mephilles and knocked down Marth. Both Leo and Mephilles looked at eachother for a moment then both of them delivered a solid double suplex on Marth.

"Did...did Mephilles and Leo just team up together?" said Daxter. "Talk about every man for himself, but I never thought I'd see them work together."

That teamwork was short lived when Leo slid into the ring. Mephilles had slid in as well and quickly scooped Leo up onto his shoulders, dropping him face first onto the turnbuckle pad. Bouncing off the ropes, Mephilles charged with Snake Eyes but Leo quickly countered with a step up Enzuguri.

"ENZUFURY!" yelled Impmon, again. "You wanna knock someone silly, that's how ya do it!"

Leo got a two count much to his dismay. The turtle then made a sign, signaling for his finisher. Mephilles groggily got to his feet and Leo gripped Meph's neck, standing beside him. Leo was ready to leap but suddenly pyro erupted from the ring posts and Crunch appeared on the stage, making his way to the ring.

"What the hell--that's Crunch! Oh come on, I thought this match was going to be captain's only!" yelled Daxter.

"Well it's supposed to be. But if that was you in the ring and you were about to get eliminated, your partner would come out and make sure that didn't happen. But I'm not your partner so I'd let you get pinned."

Crunch slid into the ring and knocked Leo away from Mephilles, punching the turtle into the corner. Raph quickly came out of the stage and slid into the ring as well, helping his partner. The two turtles fought off Mephilles and Crunch, sending them out of the ring. They didn't have much time to celebrate as Roy came out from under the ring and hit a low blow on Raph. Leo turned to see what happened and was blindsided by Marth. They both set Leo up for the Royal Execution but Leo squirmed out only to be met with a HUGE right hand from Crunch, sending the turtle back into the soldier's arms. They hoisted him up and then dropped him with the Royal Execution and Marth covered Leo for the 3 count, eliminating him.

"Well that takes care of one problem." said Impmon. "Picking your spots DOES pay off."

Roy and Marth posed in the ring but their victory was short lived as Crunch and Mephilles were standing right behind them. Marth and Roy turned and backed up.

"Oh I don't think that's what they'd be thinking now." said Daxter. "The Soldiers are royally SCREWED now."

Marth was punched hard into the corner by Mephilles while Roy was manhandled by Crunch. Roy tried mounting an offense by kicking Crunch in the knees and bounced off the ropes to try and hit his STO Backbreaker but Crunch stood up and used Roy's momentum against him, twisting him down into the Black Hole Slam.

"YOWCH!" said Impmon. "Roy's not going to be getting up from that!"

Raph slid back into the ring with a chair this time and Marth was perched up on the top rope, about to be given a top rope chokeslam from Mephilles. Raph smacked Meph on the back with it, causing Meph to turn around and look at him. Marth quickly took the opportunity to leap off with a top rope bulldog on Mephilles. Crunch then tried to go for a KO punch but Raph ducked and to everyone's surprise, nailed the Konami Code on the bandicoot.

"There goes Crunch!" said Daxter. "Raph's a genetic powerhouse tonight!"

Marth then snuck up on Raph and used the chair to bash him on the side of the head. Quickly, Marth under hooked Raph's arms and delivered a hard Double Arm DDT.

"And there goes Raph! Beautifully executed Kobashi DDT." said Impmon.

Marth smirked and turned to go back to Mephilles but the demonhog sat up, startling Marth. Marth tried brawling against Mephilles, using a fist drop and a face forward Russian leg sweep, but Mephilles just came on back. After countering a moonsault, Mephilles caught Marth and drilled his head down to the mat with a Tombstone. Instead of finishing off Marth, Mephilles grabbed Marth's arm and hooked in Hell's Gate. It wasn't long though before Marth tapped out.

"Here are your winners and the NEWWWWWWWWWWWWW World Tag Team Champions: The Reaper Crunch Bandicoot and Mephilles the Dark: THE MINISTRY!"

"What'd I tell ya Dax! Total carnage!" said Impmon. "We got new World Tag Champs! I'd say Zelda is not going to be very pleased with her soldiers."

Roy helped up Marth and Leo checked on Raph as Mephilles and Crunch posed in the ring with the titles.

"Well I didn't think they'd do it but it looks like there are going to be some VERY dark days ahead for the tag team division." said Daxter. "Right now though, let's check out one of the interviews from one of the participants in tonight's Ultimate X match: Crash Bandicoot."

**CRASH: **When it comes to going double or nothing, the insanity bursts out and you all see what this crazed bandicoot is capable of. I've been thrown off ladders, crashed through tables, bled buckets, survived hardcore hell, jumped off friggin cliffs, there isn't any risk that I won't take....but still, when you go through life rolling the dice and gambling your career, you've got to wonder if it's worth it. Well in Ultimate X, it WILL BE. Tonight the bets are off! I am here to do what I do best: DEFY...because I am...the Homicidal...Suicidal...Genocidal...Death Defying...Radical...ENIGMA.

**BACKSTAGE**

Knuckles was seen pacing back and forth in the empty locker room, trying to relieve stress. As he turned to go back he was stopped by Sonic and Tails who had just entered in their DX gear. The crowd cheered upon seeing this.

"Well well well...look who we have here buddy." said Sonic. "The Rabid Echidna, the GREATEST Hardcore champion the UGWF has ever seen. I wonder if he remembers me. I mean, it's been ages since you like called me or Tails."

Knuckles stopped his pacing and looked at his old friend, crossing his arms.

"Something bothering you, Knuck?" said Tails.

"I got transfered to Melee." he said.

"Ohhhh...." Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "Well that blows...we're gonna miss ya."

Knuckles nodded lightly. "...Same. But you guys seem to be doing fine without me."

"It won't be the same." said Sonic. "It's like the Three Stooges without Curly or just the Two Musketeers."

"I get what you're trying to say." said Knuckles. "But this has been something that I wanted to do on my own. Sure, I was a Hardcore Champion but tonight I get to show that I CAN wrestle. I've got Klonoa and Silver, two great technical guys, and I've got a shot at the Intercontinental Championship on the line as well. I know you, Sonic, have beat both of these guys, but tonight, is another big chance."

They both nodded and then Sonic snapped his finger. "That reminds me, we got something for ya Knux."

Tails turned and gave Knuckles a gift wrapped box. The echidna opened it and found a DX shirt in it. He looked at his two pals and couldn't help but smile.

"Come on. Tomorrow's your last night on Brawl." said Tails. "Why not send it off with a bang?"

Knuckles looked at the shirt then folded it. "...I'll think about it."

Sonic patted Knuckles' shoulder and smirks. "Best of luck, Knuckles."

Tails and Sonic left with Knuckles looking at the shirt.

**RINGSIDE**

"It's great to see Team Sonic in the same room one more time." said Plusle. "We could indeed see a clean sweep tonight for DX but right now, we've got our Knockout's Championship match. Tifa has to worry about not only Leyla but Rouge as well. And that's coming up right now!"

**UGWF KNOCKOUT'S CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Tifa Lockheart (C) v. "The Knockout's Gold Standard" Rouge the Bat v. "The Thunder Vixen" Leyla Fray  
**

The bell rang and the announcer stood "This next bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UGWF Knockout's Championship!"

Rouge's electric guitar music played, the paparazzi swarming to the entrance as a red carpet was rolled out on the ramp. The batgirl came onto the stage in her Sonic Riders gear with a few tweaks and posed for the cameras with a lot of cheers and boos.

"Introducing the first participant, residing in Casinopolis, she is the self proclaimed Gold Standard: ROUGE THE BAT!"

"A mixed reaction tonight for the Red Carpet Knockout, but I know that's not going to affect her." said Minun. "Not only is she lethally beautiful, she knows how to mix it up in the ring with the best. With 7 Women's Championship reigns under her belt, she's hoping to make history by being the first Knockout to hold the Womens and Knockout's championship."

"I'm still not too sure about her boasting herself as the Knockout's Gold Standard. She may be the best but tonight she really gets to proove it." said Plusle.

Rouge got onto the ring apron and did her signature drop split into the ring and posed on the second turnbuckle, cocky as ever.

"God I love that entrance..." said Minun.

Leyla's music played to the roar of the crowd as she came onto the stage.

"Next, residing in Future City, the Thunder Vixen: LEYLA FRAY!"

"If there's anyone that can step up to Rouge's level and beyond, it's the Thunder Vixen: Leyla Fray." Said Plusle. "Of course I speak very highly of her and her feud with Rouge won both of them the Slammy Award for Best Feud. I'm looking very forward to the outcome of this match."

Leyla came over and kissed Plusle then made her way into the ring, her eyes locked on Rouge. Rouge wasn't paying any attention. Tifa's music played and she came out with the title to many boos.

"And finally, from Fort Condor, the defending Knockouts Champion: TIFA!"

"Tifa said that Rouge and Leyla's egos would be all the edge she needed to win tonight." said Plusle. "But I'm not buying this kneecap injury. She looks likes shes fine to me."

"Yeah well fighting with an injury is a huge gamble in a championship match." said Minun. "Who knows how things could go in this match?"

Tifa got into the ring and looked at the title then kissed it before handing it to the ref who raised it up to show the fans. The bell rang and all three women walked to each other, Rouge and Leyla staring at one another. Tifa just smirked and watched, backing off. But the bat and vixen then turned their heads to Tifa, whose smirk turned into a "Oh Shit" look. Rouge and Leyla looked back at each other then nodded. They both charged and start pummeling on Tifa, driving her into a corner. Leyla grabbed Tifa's leg and whipped her down with a leg lace while Rouge worked on the supposedly injured knee. Tifa overpowered both of them and threw Leyla out of the ring. Tifa whipped the bat girl off the ropes but Rouge simply leaped over Tifa into a sunset flip. Tifa rolled with it and ran forward, leaping over Rouge and grabbing her neck to hit a neckbreaker for a two count.

"Smart neckbreaker by the champ!" said Plusle.

Leyla slid back into the ring and spun Tifa around, spearing her into a corner. The vixen hit two chest chops before licking her hand and hitting a third hard chest chop. Tifa kicked Leyla away and perched herself onto the top rope. Leyla was quick to see this and did a handstand on the ropes, locking her legs around the champ's head. But suddenly, Rouge got back into the ring and charged at the vixen and drove both of her feet into Leyla's face, causing the vixen to slump to the floor. Rouge posed to the crowd but she had forgotten about Tifa who was still on the top rope and leaped off with a missile dropkick to the back of Rouge's head for another two count.

"Hows that for leaving a carbon footprint!" said Minun.

Tifa smacked Rouge a few times, taunting her as she perched the batgirl on the top rope for a superplex. As the champ struggled to get Rouge off the ropes, Leyla quickly snuck in and powerbombed Tifa. Rouge found herself suplexed down hard thanks to Leyla's powerbomb and Leyla went for the pin but STILL got a two. Later though, Tifa stepped up her game by hitting a sit-out spinebuster on Rouge, a brutal half nelson suplex on Leyla that almost bent her in half, and a springboard crossbody to the outside but both Rouge and Leyla managed to stay in the game. Leyla even survived Tifa's Full Throttle but only after Rouge broke up the pin. But the champ would make one huge mistake later on when she was perched on the top rope with Leyla, ready to hit a devastating top rope neckbreaker. Rouge shoved the ref into the ropes and Tifa fell straight down to the floor, clutching her shoulder blade as she laid on the ground in pain. Leyla had crashed on the mat in the ring.

"Woah..." said Plusle. "That didn't look good at all. She fell all the way down to the floor from the top rope...she's clutching her shoulder blade, I think maybe she dislocated it."

"After a fall like that, definitely." said Minun. "Rouge's been dominating tonight with every moment, but now that Tifa's out of the equation, it's anyone's ballgame now."

Leyla started getting her energy back as she did a Matrix like evasion to dodge Rouge's clothesline then quickly took it into a headstand. Using momentum, Leyla started spinning and hit her Satellite DDT for another two count. Things would go back and forth one after the other. Leyla kicked out of a Batcanrana, Rouge kicked out of a brutal Short Circuit roundhouse kick, Leyla got her foot on the bottom rope from a leg trap sunset flip powerbomb, and Leyla kicked out of the Extreme Snap DDT and Rouge pounded the mat in frustration. The crowd started chanting "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Back and forth, these two Knockouts are putting on an awesome show!" said Plusle.

"They're damn right this awesome!" said Minun.

Leyla was quick to end things after escaping from a chin lock and hitting a series of clotheslines followed by another Short Circuit kick. The vixen posed for the fans and set up Starship Pain but Rouge stopped her and set Leyla up for a huge powerbomb. Suddenly, Leyla used a hurricarnana to get Rouge into a pin but got a two count as Rouge rolled Leyla over and held onto the ropes for the 3 count.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW UGWF Knockout's Champion, ROUGE!"

"I don't believe it!" said Plusle. "Leyla was on a roll and right when she was closing in, Rouge swept the rug right out from under her!"

"Well Plusle, it's a little thing I like to call improv." said Minun. "Rouge was smart enough to use the ropes and like I say, if the ref don't see it, it's not illegal."

Tifa had finally managed to get to a standing base, trying to use the steps to help her. She was clearly in pain and Rouge could see this as she stood on the ropes and taunted Tifa, dangling the belt nearby the former champ. The batgirl then left the ring and held her title high. Leyla slid out of the ring to the outside and went to Tifa, actually helping her up.

"Tifa wasn't even involved in the pin." said Plusle. "That's one of the worst ways to lose a title...and to make maters worse, we don't know what kind of shape shes in now after that nasty fall from the top rope."

The vixen got Tifa to her feet and extended her hand. Tifa just looked down at it, holding her shoulderblade, then she finally took it and walked past Leyla.

"Good show of respect from the Thunder Vixen." said Plusle. "I have a pretty strong feeling that Leyla's going to be gunning for the Paparatzi Princess once more."

"Right now, let's hear from two other competetors in the Ultimate X match up, Bastion and Tails." said Minun.

**BASTION:** People keep asking me if I have any fear coming into this match that if I do win tonight, that's gonna break me and Kayden apart. It's so cliched it's actually kinda funny. But just because I'm someone's partner doesn't mean I'll stab them in the back for a title. You see, unlike Fox, I EARN my wins with a 1,2,3. Hell, if I do win tonight, it'll give the fans something to experience. I've always wanted to face Kayden and with a title on the line, it's going to bring out the best in both of us. But once again, we're putting aside our friendship to compete for the X Division Title. This is the environment where I can be at my best and since it's every man for himself, I know that Kayden knows I know that when it comes to the Lone Falconite...I'm going to be fighting with the same amount of tenacity that he is.

**TAILS:** It's been a LONG time since I've had a title shot like this. In the past I've shown that no matter how huge the odds are, I've fought with all my heart to win. I've bleed in that ring and I showed everyone I am main event material when I won the Royal Rumble last year. Now times have changed. But the one thing that hasn't is my resolve. There's a reason why they call me the Two Tailed, High-Flying, Innovator of Violence. Tonight, I'm going to give the fans their money worth and who knows? Maybe that X Division Title will look good around my waist.

******UGWF TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--Falco "The Shooter" Lombardi W/ Krystall and ??? v. Sly Cooper and "The M-Truth Franchise" Manic the Hedgehog W/Carmelita  
**

"This next bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UGWF Tag Team Championship!"

Falco's tick tock music played first as he came out with Krystall, with his tag title belt.

"Introducing first: From the Venom System in Corneria, being accompanied by Krystall, one half of the current UGWF Tag Team Champions, Falco "The Shooter" Lombardi!

"Athletic is the best word I can use to describe this young up and coming superstar." said Minun. "Tonight he's got to learn how to be smart and adapt without Fox."

"Whoever the Shooter chooses as his partner could effect the outcome of this match." said Plusle. "Not to mention it gives a strong psychological edge over your opponent. Not knowing who it is means you can't prepare for something if you don't know it."

"Wow. I'm impressed. You said something that made sense for once." laughed Minun.

Cooper's music played as the spotlight shined through the crowd, settling on the stage where Sly and Carmelita were.

"And now, the challengers, first: Residing in Soleanna, being accompanied by Carmelita Fox, SLYY COOPER!"

"Despite a loss to Kayden two weeks ago, Sly looks primed and ready to go." said Minun. "This is the New Age Outlaw's first ever title shot and tonight, they better hope to impress."

"Last week though the New Age Outlaws made a full clean sweep on their opponents." said Plusle. "That's got to do a number on their psyche heading into this title defense."

Suddenly, "Smooth Criminal" started playing and mist came from the stage before Manic came out, looking like Michael Jackson in Moonwalker, singing the song to the crowd to their huge appeal. Sly put his hand to his head and laughed while Falco rolled his eyes.

"That's Manic for ya." said Minun. "Never met a stunt he wouldn't ever try."

Once he got to the end of the chorus, fireworks erupted from the stage and Manic made his way down to the ring.

"And his partner, from Downtown Metropolis, the M-Truth Franchise: MANIC!!"

Manic and Sly both got in their corner geared up. But Falco just stood against the ropes, casually, with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Uhhh why is Falco smirking?" said Plusle. "Does he know something we don't know?"

"He seems totally confident in my mind." said Minun. "I'd say whoever the Shooter picked is a perfect choice in his mind."

After a few seconds...Jet's music played as he came to the stage with Storm AND Wave.

"And his partner, from Future City: Being accompanied by Wave and Storm, the self proclaimed Captain of Charisma: JET!"

"Smart!" said Minun. "VERY smart. Not only is he bringing in Jet, he's bringing in reinforcements. This stacks the odds against the Outlaws at 3 to 5 now."

"Not to mention Sly and Manic had to beat Jet and Storm to even get this title shot." said Plusle. "I'm eager to see how this'll play out now."

Sly wanted to go straight for Jet but Manic stopped him, saying he'll handle it, as Manic and Falco started things out. They locked up and Falco got Manic into an armlock, twisting the headgehog's arm behind his back. Manic struggled against it and hit Falco in the had with a few elbows. They locked up again and Manic got Falco into the corner. The ref broke it off but Manic took a quick cheap shot at Falco and quickly tagged in Sly who leaped onto the top rope and hit Falco with a flying forearm for a two count. Sly went to work on Falco's leg but Falco was smart enough to tag in Jet. Jet posed and taunted Manic who wanted to get in the ring. While the ref was dealing with Manic, Sly tried to go for his springboard reverse DDT but Storm swept Sly's legs out from under him. While Sly's body was hanging on the ropes, Jet used the ropes to hit a hard springboard legdrop onto Sly. The hawk pinned the raccoon but still got a two.

"We got to see a replay of that!" said Plusle. "Jet almost broke Sly in half with that."

"Yeah I know, the back of Sly's head took the worst of that one." replied Minun. "That mat is almost as solid as concrete or ice. Wiping out on there is definitley going to leave a mark."

But Sly was resilient. After Jet tried to go for a running knee, Sly used Jet's momentum against him and threw the hawk into the ring post shoulder first. The crowd started chanting for Manic and as Jet made the tag to Falco, Sly tagged in Manic who blocked an oncoming Falco and slid under him. Falco tried for a big boot but Manic was a bit quicker as he blocked and hit a punches then tried to whip Falco into the corner who reversed it and Manic backflipped off the top rope over Falco. Manic did a split to duck Falco's clothesline and hit a rebounding corkscrew dropkick for a pin that Jet broke. Falco slid out of the ring and recuperated with Jet and Storm but they didn't see Manic and Sly bounce off the ropes and flip over onto Jet and Storm.

"The New Age Outlaws are on a roll here tonight!" said Plusle. "Both teams are giving their all!"

Falco got back things into his game as he hit a hard running boot in the corner to Manic followed up with a knee facebreaker for a two count. While Manic laid on the ground, Falco bounced off the ropes and made his Ballin pose then hit a hard elbow drop for a second two count. Manic tried to pick up speed but a corkscrew forearm connected with the referee, sending him out of the ring.

"Well there goes the ref." said Minun. "Now it's anyone's ball game."

"Guess that me--HEY!" yelled Plusle.

As Falco was preparing to hit his Cradle Driver, Fox was seen running through the crowd in street clothes and slid into the ring. Falco tried for a superkick but Fox was much quicker this time, ducking under and hitting a Diamond Cutter. Storm tried to stop Fox as well but was met with the same fate. Wave was sliding into the ring but Carmelita stopped her and clotheslined her down. Fox turned his head to Krystall, almost wanting her to come into the ring but Krystall just stood there, intimidated, and watched. Fox slid out of the ring and started making his way up the ramp backstage.

"Well umm...that was chaotic." said Plusle. "Almost everyone has been taken out."

"That wasn't too smart of Fox." said Minun. "It almost guarentees Falco will try to attack him during his title match. THAT could come back to bite the Impact Player."

Manic and Falco were still the legal men. Seeing his options still limited with the ref trying to get back into the ring, Jet quickly dragged Falco's unconcious body near his side and tagged himself in. Sly tagged himself in as well and the racoon and hawk brawled against the ropes. When Sly missed his trademark reverse DDT again, Jet used the ropes to hit a Flying Chuck kick. As Jet was going to set up the Hawk Eye Backcracker, Sly knipped up and used his legs as a headscissor to wrap around Jet's head. Using momentum, Sly chucked Jet over his head nearby the ropes. The master theif quickly set up Jet for the Theif's Clash and nailed it perfectly.

"THEIF'S CLASH!" yelled Minun. "Find the fat lady and tell her to get warmed up, this match is over!"

But suddenly, Wave had gotten her energy back and smashed a wrench into Sly's face through the ropes. The ref hadn't seen it and Sly stumbled back, trying to shake it off. As the ref was distracted with Carmelita yelling at him, Falco superkicked Sly and Jet swiftly nailed the Hawk Eye Backcracker for the 3 count.

"Here are your winners and STILL UGWF Tag Team Champions, Falco and Jet!"

"You've got to be kidding me." said Plusle. "Thanks to both Wave and Falco, the titles now belong to Jet and Falco. Fox's interference I don't think helped the Outlaw's team."

"Well when the ref's out, you toss the rulebook out as well. I've said it a dozen times Plusle, it's about picking your spots and waiting for the right opportunity. But you can't be all for the Outlaws." said Minun. "It's her yelling at the ref that caused her team to lose."

Falco, Krystall, Jet, Wave, and Storm stood on the rampway with the tag titles as Manic and Carmelita helped Sly up.

**BACKSTAGE LOCKER ROOM**

Fox was seen in the locker room, by himself, getting ready for his title match. Cream quietly shuffled into the room.

"Umm excuse me Fox-"

Fox turned his head to Cream with a glare. "I know what you're going to ask. So don't waste your breath. No. I'm not sorry for what I did to Falco and yes, I'm in a bad mood. Everyone here seems to blame me for what I did to Falco tonight. It's not wrong for payback after what he did last Friday. But if Falco thinks that it's going to slow me down, he is SADLY mistaken. The only thing he has accomplished is that after I put Banjo out of his misery, I'll be focused on ending Falco's career next. So I'm going to expect him to be there at my title defense because Falco...is predictable. And if he has his new friends helping him, then I'll GLADLY get rid of them too. Know this Falco: You can run and hide from me all you want but when I find you...you WILL pay the price."

**RINGSIDE**

Shots of Prison Island were shown then the camera zoomed out from a cell to one of the scaffolds where the cells were held. A dark blue hedgehog with dark green eyes, white gloves, blue sneakers, and a green necklace was seen walking slowly on the walkway.

"There are things that I've done...things that I've seen...that have defined who I have become today." He said. "I've had a hard life the past nine years. The nine years with the mafia shaped me into a hardened criminal and for nine years, I stole without regret. But one day...I realized what I was doing was wrong. I quit without a second thought and moved on with what little integrity I had. If anything good came out of my time in these dark cells, the fighting I did to survive has made my resolve even stronger."

The hedgehog paused. "And with a debt to be repaid...and old scores to settle with some of old cellmates, Brawl is the place to be now.

He turned his head to the camera. "My name...is Larcen the Hedgehog...and Hell...Will Be Calling Your Name."

The promo ended.

"Woah...a former Total Non-Stop Gaming star coming to Brawl?" said Impmon. "Have you heard anything about Larcen coming here?

"No I haven't. It'll be interesting to see what kind of impact he makes. However, coming up next, two of our finest Divas from the Omega Gaming Alliance clash in what is sure to be a brutal classic." said Daxter.

"The Wildcat Rockstar takes on the Glamazon in their rudder match for the Divas Championship. Tonight, Blaze hopes to regain her Divas title and put an end to their rivalry. Monkeys in the back, take us back to how this awesome feud started out."

A video package was shown of the fights between Samus and Blaze played.

**DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Glamazon" Samus Aran (C) v. Blaze the Wildcat Rockstar**

The bell rang and the announcer stood. "This next bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Diva's Championship!"

"Furylovenergypassion" blared from the stage as Blaze come onto the stage to her flame pyro, removing her former Rush attire to reveal a more punk rock attire complete with red and black skull skirt and tubetop.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Soleanna, Blaze the Wildcat Rockstar!"

"Interesting new look for the Wildcat." said Daxter. "But we all know underneath lies a skilled Diva. In my mind, and I'm trying to be as unbiased as I can, but I firmly believe that Blaze is the defintion of what a Diva really is: Smart, Sexy, and Powerful."

Impmon yawned. "Yeah yeah, we all know you like her Dax. But I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that."

Samus' theme played and she came onto the stage holding her title high, walking to the ring with a firm look in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"And from the Phozon System, she is the defending Divas Champion: The Glamazon: Samus ARAN!"

"SHE is the definition of Diva. Hell, she's the defintion of a Glamazon." said Impmon. "But we also saw Tifa, the defending champ, lose her title with an injury. Maybe we could see Blaze captilize on that, should the opportunity come."

"Well you see, thats what seperates Blaze from the others Impmon." said Daxter. "Shes an opportunist and she can seize on any chance she wants but the one that makes her one of the best is RESPECT."

"Obviously you haven't ever heard of Nice Chicks Finish Last." laughed Impmon.

Blaze and Samus were about to get locked up but suddenly, Sally's music played and she came out wearing a referee vest. Samus and Blaze looked at her in confusion when she slid into the ring.

"Umm...ladies and gentlemen I've just been informed, by Dr. Eggman, that this match will have Princess Sally as it's special referee." said the announcer.

"NICE!" said Impmon. "This is how you shake things up in a championship match. Now they both have to go back to the drawing board cuz now there's a new factor."

"Well this is a little surreal." said Daxter. "We could see Miss Acorn either call this down the middle, screw over her rival Blaze, or screw over Samus."

Sally motioned to ring the bell and stepped back, telling Blaze and Samus to go at it. Blaze and Samus walked right up to eachother, getting almost nose to nose. Samus was the first to shove Blaze back but surprisingly, Blaze grabbed Samus' arms and bent back into a backslide pin for a quick 2 count. Samus immediatley got back up and Blaze scooped the Glamazon onto her shoulders for the GTS. Samus slithered out of it and rolled to the outside, a little surprised. Blaze however immediatley got out of the ring and onto the apron and ran, delivering a hard front flip heelkick that connected.

"She isn't giving Samus anytime to rest!" said Impmon. "Come on, at least let her catch her breath."

Blaze picked Samus up and rolled her into the ring for a two count. The cat quickly locked in an armbar on the ground to try and keep her opponent down but Samus eventually got back up and flipped Blaze over her. Samus grabbed the Wildcat and scooped her up and dropped her with a slam then picked her up and delivered another and another before going for a pin and a 2 count. Samus worked hard on Blaze's arm as well, using her long legs to wrap around the arm. Blaze struggled and got to her feet, throwing Samus off. Samus would stay on a roll with a gutwrench suplex, a slingshot suplex, and a cradle suplex but Blaze still kicked out.

"Another kickout!" said Daxter. "Blaze had better get her head back in the game or this match is over."

Samus dragged Blaze over to the ropes and pushed her knee into Blaze's neck, choking the cat with the ropes. Sally counted to 5 then grabbed Samus by the hair and pulled her back. Samus glared at Sally and yelled at her telling her to stay out of her way. Samus went back to choking Blaze, Sally counted to 5 again, and the chipmunk princess had to drag Samus by the hair again. This time though, Samus was a bit more pissed off and slid out of the ring and took her title, shaking her head. Sally slid out of the ring and stood in Samus' way and told her to get back in the ring. But when Sally turned her head back to the ring, she saw Blaze front flip over the ropes. Sally ducked out of the way and Samus took the full force of the Rockstar.

"Beautiful Fosbury Flop by the Wildcat." said Impmon.

Sally got back into the ring and started counting to ten. By 8, neither Samus or Blaze had managed to get back into the ring. Right when Sally was going to say 10, she paused then slid out of the ring and started to help up Blaze and get her in the ring. She did the same for Samus. When Samus got back into the ring, Blaze rebounded off the ropes and leapfrogged over Samus and leg dropped the back of her head for a two count. Blaze tried to whip Samus into the corner and found herself reversed into the corner. Samus charged, Blaze blocked with an elbow, Samus charged again, Blaze brought her legs up and wrapped them around Samus head and used the ropes to hit a headscissors takedown. Blaze then made a pillow on the side of her head with her hands and signaled for the GTS.

"If Blaze hits this, it's all over!" said Daxter.

Blaze connected with the knee to the face and quickly went for the pin. Sally counted but to even Blaze's shock, Samus kicked out. Blaze stood up and got into Sally's face who acted calm and pointed to her vest. Blaze turned only to get a rake to the eyes. The glamazon then underhooked both of Blaze's arms behind her back then dropped her down face first with the Galactic Glam Slam. Samus went for the pin. 1-2--KICKOUT.

"NO WAY!" yelled Impmon. "Come on, that was a three! There's no way in hell that Blaze could of kicked out of that!"

Samus sat up a little shocked herself but the glamazon was not to be denied. Samus went to the ropes and underhooked Blaze's arms again and this time delivered the Galactic Glam Slam from the top rope. Blaze had no way to protect her face as it connected with the mat. Samus rolled over the Wildcat and pinned her. Sally reluctantly counted to 2 paused...and then hit 3 before sliding out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and STILL the Diva's Champion: The Glamazon: SAMUS ARAN!"

"Well looks like Sally is in a hurry to get out of there." said Impmon. "Do I sense guilt?"

"She helped both of them. Whatever side she's on I'm sure we'll find out tommorow." said Daxter.

**BACKSTAGE**

Sonic was seen backstage, heading through the hallways by himself. Suddenly though, the lights started to flicker. Sonic paused suddenly then looked around him. The lights faded then sounds of a fight could be heard, things crashing and someone yelling. When the lights came back on, Sonic was on the floor clutching his neck with Scourge standing over him with a chair. Eggman entered into the frame and looked down at Sonic.

"My, my...I would have expected you to be on your toes tonight, Sonic." said Eggman. "I wanted to inform you though...that your match tonight has been changed. By Scourge's request of course."

Scourge smirked and knelt down on one knee to look at Sonic. "Last. Man. Standing." He slapped the blue hedgehog and kicked him with his foot before leaving.


	9. Destination X P2

Clips were shown of Brazil and then they showed Eddy Gordo practicing on a mountain top, ending with a kick that shattered the screen with the caption: THERE'S TROUBLE IN PARADISE...AND IT'S COMING TO MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL.

"Well I can tell you right now, tonight has been awesome!" said Plusle. "2 titles have changed hands, two have stayed with their champs, and we're only halfway through the show!"

"We still got the Ultimate X match and Fox's title match against Banjo but coming up next, get ready for a submission spectacle!" said Minun. "Three of the greatest technical wizards duke it out for the Intercontinental Championship! Knuckles, Silver, and Klonoa clash and that match is NOW."

**TRIPLE THREAT MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Rabid Echidna" Knuckles v. "The Original Wrestling Machine" Silver the Hedgehog v. "The Showstopper" Klonoa**

Silver's electric guitar music played and he came onto the stage with his cape, a near emotionless face, and new black gear.

"This next bout is a Triple Threat Match, scheduled for one fall, with no disqualifications, and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing the first participant, from Soleanna, he is the Original Wrestling Machine: SILVER!"

"Let's start going over the factors." said Plusle. "Ever since Silver's been in the UGWF, he's always come up short when it comes to title matches. That's definitely got to bring your ego down."

"Actually I'd say it does the opposite. It forces you to be smarter. Like in this triple threat match, we've seen people pick their spots so if anything, Silver should follow that if he wants to win this match up." said Minun.

A smooth techno beat played before erupting into an epic instrumental remix. Klonoa came onto the stage to the roar of the crowd and knelt down, prayed to god, and made his rebirth pose to his wild fireworks.

"Introducing next, from Lunatea, he is the Showstopper: KLONOA!"

"A standing ovation for the proud veteran, the SHOWSTOPPA!" said Plusle.

"You know I noticed that Klonoa's the only one in this match who doesn't have a submission finisher." said Minn. "That could come back to bite him when it comes down to Silver or Knuckles."

"We've seen Klonoa come back from worst. Win, lose, or draw, he still is a future hall of famer."

The moment Knuckles' music hit, the crowd erupted for the proud veteran. Knuckles made his way onto the stage, raised his arms then lowered them as he looked around him before heading down the ramp to the ring in a determined walk.

"And finally, from Angel Island, the RRRRABID ECHIDNA: KNUCKLES!"

"Another proud veteran is Knuckles." said Minun. "Both Klonoa and Silver can bring wrestling to the table but the one thing that the Rabid Echidna brings is HARDCORE brutality."

"True." said Plusle. "With two hardcore titles under his belt, Knuckles' signature singapore cane can turn a wrestling clinic into a street fight."

Knuckles, Silver, and Klonoa stood in the ring and looked at one another before backing off and letting the bell ring. Silver was making a beeline straight for Knuckles but Klonoa quickly hit Sweet Chin Music on Silver, sending the white hedgehog out of the ring.

"Klonoa almost knocked the Wrestling Machine's head off!" said Plusle.

Knuckles grabbed Klonoa from behind to try and german suplex the cabbit. Klonoa hooked his leg under Knuckles to block it and hit him with a few elbows. Klonoa tried an armbar, Knuckles rolled with it into a headlock, both of them trying to outwrestle one another. The echidna once again aimed for a german suplex but Silver got into the ring and hit a hard neckbreaker on Knuckles. The echidna rolled out of the ring but Silver quickly met up with him and drove Knuckles spine first into the ring apron. Silver did this again but suddenly Klonoa baseball slid into Knuckles sending both him and Silver down. The Showstoppa then quickly leapt up to the top rope and executed a moonsault onto the two.

"Textbook Cabbitsault right there." said Minun. "Klonoa's been on a roll since the get-go."

Klonoa got Silver back into the ring and hit a few hard chest chops then followed it up with a suplex for a two count. Klonoa kept Silver down with a leg lock but Knuckles slid back into the ring and broke it up, hitting two german suplexes. However Klonoa held onto the ropes nearby the turnbuckle. Suddenly Silver quickly grabbed the echidna from behind and hit his own german suplex that sent Knuckles AND Klonoa flying.

"WOAH! What strength by the Wrestling Machine!" said Plusle.

"Sure looks like the Showstoppa got some serious hang time."

Immediately after, Silver tried locking in the Emerald Lock on Knuckles but Knuckles pushed him off. Knuckles tried the Guardian's Grip but it was countered into a side russian leg sweep. Things kept going back and forth including Klonoa being hit with a top rope neckbreaker by Silver. Knuckles quickly locked in the Guardian's Grip on Klonoa and the cabbit struggled hard, trying to get to the ropes. What Knuckles didn't see was Silver sneaking up behind and quickly locking in the Emerald Lock at the same time. Klonoa clawed the mat in pain and eventually tapped out.

"Silver did it!" said Minun. "He made Klonoa tap out!"

"No, I thought Knuckles did?" said Plusle. "Klonoa tapped but who made him tap out?"

The ref looked at Knuckles then Silver in confusion then slid out of the ring to go to Charmy and say something to him. Charmy nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen your attention please." said Charmy. "Due to the referee's decision, because of a double submission, this match has been ordered to RESTART."

The crowd cheered. Silver put his head in his hands and hit the mat with his fist and turned to see Klonoa trying to get to his feet. The white hedgehog quickly aimed for the Shining Silver Wizard which connected. Silver went for a pin but it got broken by Knuckles who wasn't having Silver win the match.

"Silver had this match in the bag, man!" Yelled Minun. "Stupid referees..."

"You keep forgetting that Knuckles was making Klonoa tap out as well. Regardless of who made who tap out." remarked Plusle.

Quickly Knuckles hit the Chaos DDT but Silver kicked out. Knuckles once again tried the Guardian's Grip but Klonoa got up this time and dropkicked Knuckles in the face causing the echidna to roll out of the ring. The Showstoppa quickly got back in his game with his trademark assault of chest chops, inverted atomic drop, and a flying forearm. Quickly Klonoa nipped up and hit a top rope elbow drop and the crowd started going wild.

"Here we go! Call the fat lady and tell her to get warmed up!" yelled Minun.

Klonoa started tuning up the band and as Silver got to his feet, instead of aiming for Sweet Chin Music, Klonoa locked in a modified figure 4 and locked it in deep, Silver groaning in pain as he tried to get to the ropes. But then suddenly Shadow's music played.

"What the, that's Shadow's music!" said Plusle.

Shadow appeared on the stage and started to make his way down the ramp and Klonoa realized the threat of the Cerebral Assassin, standing up near the ropes. Knuckles tried to sneak up on Klonoa from behind but got a quick dose of Sweet Chin Music.

"Nothing wrong with Shadow checking out the competition." said Minun. "Klonoa's the one that's getting distracted here."

Silver tried the same thing but was met with the same fate as Klonoa finally got out of the ring and began to brawl with Shadow. Suddenly though, the bell rang and Klonoa turned his head back to the ring.

"Here is your winner and the NEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Intercontinental Champion: THE WRESTLING MACHINE: SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! YESSSSSSS! HAH! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE WAS GOING TO WIN!" laughed Minun.

Klonoa looked into the ring and saw Silver holding the title belt, actually surprised that he won. The titantron showed the replay and it showed that after Klonoa had super-kicked Silver, Silver had fallen onto a knocked out Knuckles which counted as a pin.

"Shadow just screwed Klonoa out of the Intercontinental title! AGAIN!" yelled Plusle. "When will that opportunist learn to keep his nose out of other people's buisness."

"It's Klonoa's own fault that he even got out of the ring to deal with Shadow. That's exactly what the Cerebral Assassin wanted I bet." smirked Minun. "I wouldn't be surprised but congrats to our new IC champ on winning his first major single's title."

Silver walked past Shadow and Klonoa with the title belt held high while Knuckles pulled himself up with the ropes, clutching his head, with a furious look in his eyes.

**BACKSTAGE**

Ratchet was seen inside of a warehouse, sitting on top of the Ultimate X structure, as the camera panned up to the lombax.

"There is no one that knows Ultimate X as well as I do. After all, I was the one who won the very first one. The only one who should even come close to me...is Kayden. I'm sick of hearing of his name. His stupid "Get it Memorized" catchphrase, the fact that he stole the X Division Title from me on Superstars, well tonight the Blazed One's luck dies. Everyone loves to talk about him and how damn good he is, well where's my time? Huh? See I've fought like hell to get where I am today and once again, I will repeat history by winning Ultimate X AGAIN and becoming the X Division champion. I bet Kayden's watching so if you are, pup, get THIS memorized: Tonight you will become a mere footnote in my hall of fame career when that title comes home to where it rightfully belong."

**RINGSIDE**

"You talk about intense grudges, Kayden and Ratchet's has been one riddled with blood and brutality." said Daxter.

"Yeah it's a brutal feud but I can tell you right now, the bad blood between Sonic and Scourge is WAY more intense." said Impmon.

"Still, I'm starting to think that after the ambush from Scourge an hour ago, the odds are once again being stacked against the Instant Classic."

"I call it smart. Eggman's our GM, he can do whatever he wants. If that's how Eggman wants to treat his most valued superstar, stuff happens Dax." smirked the imp.

"Doesn't mean that we always have to agree with it." shrugged the ottsel.

A video was shown of the intense rivalry between Scourge and Sonic.

**LAST MAN STANDING MATCH FOR THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Instant Classic" Sonic the Hedgehog v. "The Rated R Superstar" Scourge the Hedgehog**

"This next contest is a Last Man Standing match for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. No there are no submissions, count outs, disqualifications, or pinfalls. The superstar who decimates his opponent so badly that the opponent cannot get to his feet before the count of 10 will become the World Heavyweight Champion!"

_You think you know me..._

Scourge's heavy metal music played with the mist coming from the stage. He came onto the stage, cockier then ever as he posed with his fireworks. But he was coming out with just his black biker jacket, black jeans and boots, and shades.

"Introducing first, residing in Empire City, the Rated R Superstar: SCOURGE!"

"Look at that stride, Scourge knows he's already got this match in the bag." laughed Impmon.

"Gee, I wonder why, but look at this he's not even dressed to fight!" said Daxter. "Does he really think Sonic is that much of a pushover? Celebrating now could come back to bite him."

Scourge slid into the ring and stood on the middle rope to pose for the crowd. There was a pause before Sonic's music played.

"And his opponent, from Downtown Metropolis, the INSTANT CLASSIC: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

However Sonic didn't show up. Scourge laughed and shook his head but then the DX music played to the crowd's cheers.

"Well well well...looks like Sonic's gonna no show tonight." said Impmon. "So much for being an 'Instant Classic'."

Suddenly though, Sonic raced through the crowd and got into the ring with a trash can lid and smacked Scourge in the back of the head. the bell rang and Sonic started smacking Scourge over and over again with the trash can lid.

"Now that's smart!" said Daxter. "How's them apples, Scourge?"

Sonic threw the lid down and clotheslined Scourge over the ropes, then stood on the apron and leaped off with a clothesline onto the green hedgehog. Sonic dug under the ring and pulled out a steel chair and swung at Scourge's back, sending Scourge into the steps. Sonic tried another shot but Scourge tripped the blue hedgehog into the steps with a smack.

"Damn!!" said Impmon. "Sonic's gonna be feeling that one in the morning."

Scourge saw that Sonic was holding his neck and started hitting hard hooks and jabs at Sonic's ribs and neck. When Sonic was down, Scourge grabbed the chair and rammed it into Sonic's ribs then dropped it to the ground for a chair DDT. Sonic got up by the count of 5. Scourge took the chair back and as Sonic tried to use the barricade to get himself up, Scourge swung the chair into Sonic's face sending the blue one into the crowd. Scourge climbed onto the barricade and waited for Sonic to get up and when he did, Scourge aimed a Spear at Sonic. Quickly, Sonic hit a hard punch to Scourge's ribs and the green one wiped out on the floor. Sonic saw his opportunity and started to hit a lot of hard haymakers against Scourge's skull as they made their way higher up through the crowd. Sonic then dropped Scourge crotch first on the railing then made his way a little higher up. Sonic made his "You Can't See Me" pose then grinded the rails with his shoe, clothesling Scourge off.

"Scourge is down! Nice creative clothesline from the Instant Classic!" said Daxter.

Scourge recovered on the stairs and removed his chain from his neck, wrapping it around his fist. When Sonic approached, Scourge hit a right hook with the chain against Sonic's head and a gutbuster on the railing. Scourge then wrapped the chain around Sonic's throat and dragged the blue one nearby the edge of the seating place, by a bunch of crates.

"Somebody's gonna fall!" said Impmon. "And whoever does is gonna crash and burn through those crates! Those aren't the tables they're used to throwing eachother through!"

Scourge tried to hang Sonic over the railing but Sonic was quick to counter and pull Scourge onto his shoulders, then toss Scourge straight down to the crates. The crowd started chanting Holy Shit and Sonic went down to the bottom and started dragging Scourge back to the ring, tossing the green one over the barricade back to ringside then into the ring while sliding the steel steps in as well. Sonic tried for another Sonic Driver but Scourge raked his eyes and hit a sitout inverted facebuster. Scourge started removing his jacket then undid his belt, bringing it out and flexing it in his hand. Sonic tried to get to his feet but Scourge started to whip Sonic with the belt, several times.

"Sonic's getting the hell whipped out of him!" said Daxter. "I can't even imagine the amount of pain he's in right now."

After this, Scourge stepped back and balled the chain in one fist and the belt in the other. But as he charged, Sonic suddenly charged and speared Scourge.

"Did Sonic just use Scourge's own finisher against him?!" said Impmon. "THAT'S AWESOME!"

Sonic did his DX pose to Scourge and shoved him into the corner, then perched Scourge on the top rope. Sonic tried to set up a superplex but Scourge shoved Sonic off. Sonic then smacked the ropes and Scourge crotched himself on the top rope. With another smart move, Sonic sprinted and ran up the ropes, with a top rope hurricanrana.

"A hurricanrana!?" yelled Daxter. "Looks like Sonic's going to school on Scourge here tonight!"

Sonic looked down at the belt and the crowd who started cheering as the blue one gripped the belt and started whipping Scourge on the back, chest, and neck. Scourge escaped to the outside behind the steel steps, quickly bringing out another steel chair. As Sonic approached though, Sonic quickly dropkicked the stairs and Scourge was jolted forward. The blue one quickly disarmed Scourge of the chair with a few hard rights then smashing his face against the announcer's table. After taking off the top cover and tv monitors, Sonic brought the stairs over and hoisted Scourge up for the Sonic Driver.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" said Impmon.

Scourge wriggled out of it and ran back up the stairs, spearing Sonic onto the table breaking it.

"DEATH STRYKER SPEAR THROUGH THE TABLE!!!" yelled Daxter. "How the heck are they going to get up from that?"

The ref started counting again. Both of them managed to get up by 9. Sonic slid back into the ring and slugged it out with Scourge then got back into the rhythm with a few clotheslines then a spinout powerbomb onto the steps, followed up with the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. The blue one watched Scourge flop to the floor then Sonic climbed up to the top rope and did his DX pose against Scourge.

"What the hell is Sonic gonna do from up there?" said Impmon.

Sonic then lept off with a beautiful 630 senton that connected.

"NO WAY!!! HE FINALLY HIT THE SONIC BOOM!!!" yelled Daxter. "THAT'S THE FIRST TIME EVER THAT HE'S HIT THAT MOVE!"

Suddenly though, Amy came running out to the ring.

"What the--what's Amy doing out here?" said Impmon. "She's a Melee superstar! She's got no buisness being here."

Sonic had knocked out Scourge it seemed with a chair shot to the face and as Sonic rolled out to get the steps, he saw Amy. Amy smirked and grabbed the other chair on the floor and slid it into the ring, along with Sonic who had another chair. Sonic placed the chair under Scourge's head but Amy stopped him by saying she wanted to do it. Sonic backed off and watched. Amy raised the chair...but then SMASHED it into Sonic's face.

"HUH!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Sonic fell back against the ropes and Amy grabbed him, hitting her Split Leg DDT on Sonic. She slid back out of the ring to ringside and watched Scourge get back to his feet looking at Amy then at Sonic with a dark smirk. He got into the corner perched, ready to hit the Death Stryker one more time. Sonic got to his feet and saw Amy again and tried to make a run for her but Scourge hit the Death Stryker.

"He hit it again!" said Daxter. "That's got to be it!"

Amy walked off while Scourge waited for Sonic to get up as the ref started counted. To everyone's shock, Sonic STILL made it up before 10. Scourge grabbed his quills in frustration and picked the chair up, ready to knock Sonic's head off. Sonic suddenly ducked though and used Scourge's momentum against him with a Sonic Driver over the top rope crashing through a table at ringside.

"BALL GAME!" said Impmon.

Sonic though had slumped to the ground and lay there, panting. The ref started counting but neither Sonic or Scourge started moving. But right around 6, Sonic slowly started to get to his feet, along with Scourge. Right at 9, it looked like both would fall but Sonic quickly clutched the ropes as Scourge failed to get up in time.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEWWWWWWWWWWWWW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION: THE INSTANT CLASSIC: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!"

"Sonic's done it! The 5 month war between him and Scourge is over!" yelled Daxter. "Both of these fighters gave it their all but in the end, Sonic the Hedgehog has finally climbed to the top and become WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"

Sonic looked at the belt and held it in his hands, clutching his ribs. He raised it in the air while Scourge got up as well, holding his head. He saw Sonic holding the title and shook his head, hitting the mat.

"And once again, Scourge goes home empty handed." said Impmon. "The mind games just didn't work I guess. Even a backstage attack couldn't get him the title. Even Amy turning on her boyfriend didn't help."

"But why? I guess we'll find out tommorow night on Melee.

Clips were shown of Brazil and then they showed Eddy Gordo practicing on a mountain top, ending with a kick that shattered the screen with the caption: THERE'S TROUBLE IN PARADISE...AND IT'S COMING TO MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL.

The camera cut back to Plusle and Minun.

"Now that's making a huge impact!" said Plusle. "Sonic is one of the most talented superstars we have here today and to see him finally win the World Title calls for a celebration."

"Which Scourge will probably crash the first chance he gets. I know it sounds cliche but the war has only just begun." said Minun. "But up next, the UGWF Championship is on the line!"

"It's the Impact Player Fox McCloud defending his title against the number one contender and longtime rival, the Animal: Banjo!"

A video was shown of Fox's sudden dark change and his betrayal of Falco.

**UGWF CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH--"The Impact Player" Fox McCloud (C) v. "The Animal" Banjo**

Banjo's heavy rock music blared from the stage as he came onto the stage, doing his gatling gun pose to his pyro.

"PURE power is the best word I can use to describe this Unstoppable Dominator." said Plusle. "A former UGWF Champion and the winner of the first Elimination Chamber mixed in with amazing agility, skill, and tenacity make Banjo a deadly powerhouse to be in the ring with."

"Fox and Banjo have quite a history togethor, I might add. Last Man Standing, a Triple Threat Ladder match, inside the Elimination Chamber, a No Holds Barred match, expect yet another brutal confrontation." said Minun.

Banjo climbed into the ring and paced in the ring, stretching against the ropes. Fox's new music, "Voices", played from the stereos as he came onto the stage with the title on his shoulder, a new darker attire, and a determined focused look in his eyes.

"Fox truly is a changed man." said Plusle. "I don't like this new darker attitude. Not only did he interfere in Falco's match, he's made a clear point about Falco, calling him predictable and expecting him to show him up."

"I don't think he'll have to worry about that as much, but he better have it in the back of his head. Banjo's gonna have a tough time against Fox because Fox has a slight edge over him, despite NEVER being able to defeat him. Speed and smarts gives him a VERY strong edge against pure power." said Minun.

Fox and Banjo both stood in their corners as Fox handed his title belt to the ref. The bell rang and Charmy flew into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the UGWF Championship! Introducing first, to my right, the challenger, a former UGWF Champion, from Spiral Mountain, the Animal: BANJO!"

Banjo raised his arms and flexed them, staring straight at Fox.

"And his opponent, to my left, he is the current UGWF Champion, from the Lylat System in Corneria, the Impact Player: FOX MCCLOUD!"

Fox squinted his eyes a little and shook his wrist, getting ready. The moment the bell rang though, Banjo charged at Fox with a spear. Fox quickly side stepped and blocked, attempting the Diamond Cutter. Banjo stood his ground and pushed him off and kicked Fox in the gut, ready to set up the Banjo Bomb, but Fox quickly dropped down and rolled to the outside. Banjo simply got on the middle rope and yelled at him to get back in the ring. Fox paused then slid back into the ring cautiously. They locked up and Banjo pushed Fox into the corner. The ref got between them and Fox laid a hard right against Banjo who stumbled back. Banjo stood there for a moment then looked back up at Fox with a glare, cornering Fox again and hitting some shoulder thrusts into the gut. Banjo backed off and attempted to do it again but Fox put up his elbow and sat up on the top rope. Before Fox could jump, Banjo shoved Fox off and Fox landed chest first on the barricade.

"That didn't look too good." said Minun. "He just got the wind knocked out of him!"

Banjo however climbed out of the ring and stood on the apron. When Fox got back up, he leaped off with a shoulderblock which connected. The bear then tried to whip Fox into the steel but Fox countered and Banjo went crashing into it. Quickly Fox slid back into the ring to break the count and wait for Banjo to come in. When Banjo tried entering, Fox hit his knee against Banjo's chest, leaving the bear half through the ropes. Picking up Banjo by the head, Fox dangled Banjo through the ropes and then hit a HARD Spike DDT.

"And Banjo may be out cold from that Spike DDT!" said Plusle.

Fox spent time working on Banjo's neck with a wrenching chinlock but Banjo got out of it, only to be met with an inverted backbreaker for a two count. Fox tried whipping Banjo off the ropes but it was reversed and Banjo lowered himself for a back body drop. Fox kicked him hard in the chest and bounced off the ropes to be met with a hard clothesline for a two count. The Animal got himself back into the game quickly with a powerslam and a suplex but Fox still wouldn't go down. After countering the Diamond Cutter again, Banjo hit his spinebuster and shook the ropes, ready to hit the Banjo Bomb again. As Fox was perched on Banjo's shoulder's, Fox nailed a few hard rights on Banjo's head and used his legs to send Banjo over the top rope with a headscissors.

"Brilliant counter by the Impact Player!" said Minun.

Banjo tried to use the steps to help himself up but Fox dropkicked them into Banjo's knee. Fox then rolled Banjo back into the ring and hit a springboard Hilo for a two count. Fox stood up and started stomping all around Banjo's body in frustration before Banjo rolled out of the way. Banjo aimed for a spear that connected but still got a two count. When Banjo tried another one, Fox blocked and started to his his Three Foxes but on the third, he nailed the Diamond Cutter out of nowhere.

"DIAMOND CUTTER!" yelled Plusle. "The Viper has struck!"

Fox quickly ascended the top rope and tried for the Foxsplash but Banjo rolled out of the way. Banjo suddenly crisscrossed Fox's legs and sat down, bending Fox back by the chin, locking in a weird submission finisher.

"THE KAZOOIE DEATHLOCK! BANJO'S GOT IT CINCHED IN DEEP!" said Minun. "DON'T TAP! THIS IS YOUR WORLD TITLE FOX!"

Fox struggled and flailed his arms in the air, trying to get to the ropes, but slowly he started to fade. The ref started raising Fox's arm. After the second time, the ref was suddenly pulled out of the ring by Falco.

"What the! What's Falco doing out here!?" said Plusle.

The ref lay knocked out on the floor as Falco slid into the ring, both Banjo and Fox getting to their feet. Fox shook his head and looked over at Banjo. Falco walked right up to Fox who acted as if he wasn't a big deal. But then, Falco suddenly superkicked Banjo.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Minun.

Fox looked down at Banjo then at Falco in confusion as the falcon extended his hand. Fox got a dark smirk on his face and gladly took it, raising Falco's hand.

"Well I don't believe it." said Plusle. "Falco and Fox have been in this together the whole time!"

Falco motioned Fox to pin Banjo...only to be met with a BRUTAL superkick to the head. Fox slumped against the ropes and Falco once again hit the Cradle Driver.

"What is this guy, a triple agent!?" said Minun. "Make up your damn mind!"

Falco quickly put Banjo's arm over Fox and woke up the referee, sliding out of the ring. The ref counted. 1. 2-KICKOUT.

"NO WAY!" said Plusle. "Fox is still in this!"

Falco sighed and stood by ringside as Banjo this time began to dominate again with a pair of clotheslines then a spinebuster. He shook the ropes and set Fox up for the Banjo Bomb but Fox suddenly low blowed Banjo and slid out of the way. The ref rang the bell.

"Are you serious?" said Plusle. "Fox got himself intentionally disqaulified!"

"Here is your winner, by disqualification, and STILL UGWF Champion, The Impact Player: Fox MCCLOUD!"

Banjo looked at the referee and shook his head then all of a sudden, Fox once again hit the Diamond Cutter. Right after, Fox leapt up to hit the Foxsplash, which he did. As Banjo tried to get to his feet, Fox got into one of the corners. With a running start, Fox charged towards Banjo and punted him straight in the skull. The bear slumped to the ground and lay motionless as Fox's music played, the champion holding his title belt high.

"Dude..." said Minun. "Banjo isn't even moving from the punt. I think we need EMT's out here..."

EMT's came out quickly as Fox held the title belt high with a smirk.

"Now that's using your brain." said Impmon. "If that match had gone on any further I bet Banjo would be the new champ."

"Welcome to the booth Impmon." said Plusle. "At last we come to the main event, the return of one of the most high risk, high reward match types the UGWF has ever had: ULTIMATE X. Defending champion, Kayden Seyak, faces off with the best of the X Division."

"Two of Brawl's finest flyers and best friends, Tails and Crash, enter the fray too, don't forget. Tails has been in the first Ultimate X." said Impmon.

"As for Bastion and Crash, this is the first time they've stepped into Ultimate X. With Kayden's own team mate and his arch rival also in this match, will we see Team Xtreme team up or fight?

**ULTIMATE X MATCH FOR THE X DIVISION CHAMPIONSHIP--"The Blazed One" Kayden Seyak (C) v. "The High Flying, Two Tailed, Innovator of Violence" Tails v. "The Radical Enigma" Crash Bandicoot v. "The Blueprint" Ratchet v. "The Lone Falconite" Bastion Hitarnok**

Bastion's music played first as he came out with new tights as he slid into the ring and looked above at the X Division title belt.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it is now time for the ULTIMATE X Match! The only way to win this match is to retrieve the X Division Championship hanging from the ropes above with the first superstar doing so becoming the X DIVISION CHAMPION! Introducing the firstparticipant , residing in Future City, the Lone Falconite: Bastion Hitarnok!"

"Other then a TV title shot in the past, this has got to be Bastion's biggest opportunity for a title. However, he along with Crash, have never been in Ultimate X." said Minun.

"Not to mention he's one of the youngest and most exciting high flyers we have in the UGWF." said Plusle. "I'm really excited to see whether or not he and Kayden are gonna face off. We all know, said by Bastion himself, it's on."

A loud guitar riff played then paused saying "LISTEN!" before coming back on with a new dark rock theme and "IT'S TIME!". Ratchet came onto the stage with his usual gear but a much more darker look. Jak however was at his side.

"Introducing next, from the Veldin System, the Blueprint: Ratchet!"

"Ratchet's got a lot of history in Ultimate X." said Minun. "But take a look! Ratchet's got his longtime rival with him, Jak."

"Why Jak is choosing to be at Ratchet's side is beyond me but I bet it's got something to do with evening the odds with Kayden." said Plusle. "Being the winner of the first Ultimate X has got to give him some pretty serious edge over the others."

Tail's music blared from the stage as he came onto the stage with his new ATV.

"Making his way to the ring, reisiding in Casinpolis, he is the High Flying, Two Tailed, Innovator of Violence: TAILS!"

"We've talked about Kayden and Ratchet being in this type of environment but we cannot forget the High Flying, Two Tailed, Innovator of Violence!" said Plusle.

"And we all know that when he gets his hands on a weapon, everyone better watch out!" said Impmon. "Kayden and Bastion's little teamwork thing is cute but they may have to worry about Tails and Crash's own teamwork."

The usual riffs to the crazed bandicoot's theme played but suddenly they went a little darker. Crash came onto the stage but with new face paint and new pant designs, going back to his Rated R design slightly.

"From Wumpa Island, he is the Radical Enigma: THIS! IS! CRASHHH!!!!"

"The first Triple Crown champion is looking RADICAL tonight!" said Plusle. "Perhaps Crash is going back to his old school roots?"

"If so, I welcome it." said Impmon. "There is nothing that bandicoot won't do to win. There's a reason why they call him the Radical Enigma and tonight he and his opponents are going to put their bodies on the line for the X Division championship."

4 of the participants stood in the ring, looking up at the X Division Title belt. "No More Words" blared from the stage as Kayden made his way onto the stage, a huge barrage of pyro exploding with a wolf howl blaring.

"And the final participant, residing in Future City, the current X Division Champion, he is the Blazed One: KAYDDEN SEYAK!"

"And as always a rock-star like ovation for our proud X Division Champion!" said Plusle.

"I have to give some form of credit to Kayden." said Impmon. "The dude's an awesome athlete, one of the best, but this is his first ever title defense. Moments like these are what make or break a dude. It's like a gamble. You roll the dice and win it all or lose it all in one match."

"Clever analogy." said Minun. "Well this match up is about to start, fans, expect a WILD clash."

The 5 players stood in the ring, watching one another. Once the bell rang, Bastion went straight for Ratchet while Tails and Crash teamed up on Kayden. Kayden fought them off and hit a few chest chops against Crash. Bastion hit a strong leaping knee against Ratchet that sent the lombax back into the ropes. When Ratchet tried to charge for a clothesline, Bastion ducked and Tails grabbed Ratchet, hitting the Two Tailed Assault.

"Tails always hits that move perfectly!" said Impmon.

Bastion tried to make a run for the title by hopping to the top rope and reaching for the ropes. Tails got on all fours nearby the corner and Crash used Tails like a springboard to meet up with Bastion. They struggled on the top rope until Tails came over to try and help by standing on the ropes next to Crash and Bastion. Ratchet then swept in the middle and Ratchet powerbombed Crash who was superplexing Bastion. Kayden and Tails both held onto the sides of Crash who got side slammed down to the ground.

"NICE!" said Minun. "This is what I love about multi man matches: CARNAGE!"

Tails recovered quickly and hit a Rolling Thunder on Bastion. Ratchet then snuck up behind Tails and hit a hard snap back backbreaker then followed it up with a double knee gutbuster. Kayden quickly hit his Blazing 540 kick that knocked Ratchet into the ropes. The wolf smirked and drove his knee into Ratchet's face then tried for a running bulldog and hit it but clotheslined Crash down in the process. After this, Kayden got to the top rope but was quickly met by Bastion.

"Ohhh boy! Now it's ON!" said Plusle. "Are they going to fight?"

"Of course they are!" said Impmon. "This is for a title! These shots don't come everyday!"

The wolf and falcon looked at one another before they started firing off punches, both of them dropping off the ropes to the mat. Kayden hit several chest chops and was about to fire off a kick but Bastion ducked and hit Kayden with a savate kick, knocking the wolf back into Tails and Crash. They both grabbed Kayden and hung him down then hit their finisher, the Spin Cycle. Ratchet then appeared behind Bastion and quickly hit Turbo Velocity on him but then Crash took advantage and hit the Chaos Theory DDT.

"Everyone's going back to old school!" said Minun. "I'm loving this!"

Crash hopped up to the top rope and then delivered a fast and furious Crazy Swanton Bomb on Ratchet. Tails followed suit with the Five Star Fox Splash. Then Bastion leaped to the top rope and delivered the Falcon Star Press.

"Dear god, Ratchet just got hit with the Swanton, Five Star Foxsplash, AND the Falcon Star Press!" said Plusle. "Ratchet's got to be out of it!"

Kayden then looked down at Ratchet then around at the crowd as they started yelling "SPIRAL TAP!! SPIRAL TAP!"

"No way." said Impmon. "Last time he hit that move he almost broke his back!"

"They want to see it!" said Minun.

Kayden backed off and then climbed up on the top rope, standing to adjsut himself. With one beautiful leap into a corkscrew, he landed on Ratchet like a missle, the crowd went beserk.

"HE HIT IT!!!!!" said Plusle. "KAYDEN HIT THE SPIRAL TAP!!"

The crowd started chanting Kayden's name until Tails slid into the ring with a chair. The wolf turned and caught the chair but ducked quickly and dodged Tails' attack. Bastion had gotten back into the ring and scooped up Tails onto his shoulders. Kayden bounced off the ropes and Kayden and Bastion hit their finisher, Down in Flames, onto the chair. The two stood there and Kayden motioned Bastion to go up. But right when Bastion turned, Kayden hit a thunderous XKO on his partner.

"We all knew that was coming at some point." said Impmon. "It's all about timing and it doesn't matter if they are team mates, only ONE can hold the title."

"And these two are showing that their are no friendships in Ultimate X!" said Minun.

As Kayden started to make his way up, Crash started climbing on the other side. By this time, Ratchet had fully recovered and both he and Jak slid into the ring. Jak pulled down Crash and delivered the Jakhammer on him. Kayden struggled and kicked at Ratchet but as he did, he didn't see Tails coming from the other side. Tails stood on the apron, hopped onto the apron, and dropkicked Kayden straight in the chest, sending Kayden spiraling down to the mat with a thud.

"Now that's a nasty fall!" said Plusle. "Kayden's got to be out of it from that one!"

Ratchet shoved Kayden out of the ring and started to climb the ropes to the title but Bastion was right behind him. With a leap, Bastion grabbed Ratchet's head and drove the back of his head into the ground. Bastion then got clotheslined down by Jak and set him up for the Jakhammer. But as Bastion was in the air, Bastion hit a few knees against Jak's head and landed on his feet. Then he went up to the top rope with a leap and drove both of his knees into Jak's face sending him out of the ring. The falco quickly got back to the top rope and started climbing but Kayden met him up there again. They were on opposite sides of the ropes and then Crash climbed up on Kayden's side. Kayden wrapped his legs around the ropes and Crash kept kicking at Kayden's back. But then, Kayden grabbed Crash by the neck and let go of the ropes, both of them falling to the mat but Kayden held onto Crash's neck and delivered a falling XKO.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Impmon. "THAT WAS UNREAL! WE HAVE TO SEE THAT AGAIN!"

"And they call Crash crazy, Crash's lights may have been put out for good!" said Minun. "Kayden used all the momentum going down for that XKO!"

"But wait!" said Plusle. "That could have been a mistake! Bastion's almost near the title, Kayden might not get up their in time now!"

Bastion was inches away from the title, it was within his grasp. But once again, he didn't see Tails who jumped up onto the top rope and drove the chair into Bastion's gut, sending the falcon slamming down to the ground. Tails quickly got back onto the ropes only to be met by Ratchet. They were once again on the opposite sides of the ropes and both tried grabbing for the title. It unlatched and now was only being hung by Ratchet and Tails who were playing tug of war with it.

"Whoever gets the belt and drops to the floor wins!" said Minun. "Have you ever been so on the edge of your seat before!? This could be it!"

Kayden stood on the apron and saw Ratchet and Tails both holding the title in the air. With quick thinking, Kayden leaped to the top rope and snatched the belt from them and dropped to the ground on his back, holding the title. The ref saw this and rung the bell.

"Here is your winner and STILL X Division Champion: THE BLAZED ONE: KAYDEN SEYAK!"

"This has been one of the greatest matches of all time." said Plusle. "With only a 1 in 5 chance of getting his title back, the Blazed One's luck lives!"

"That's so cheap." said Impmon. "He just snatched it out of the air and stole it from both Ratchet and Tails! Ratchet was right, Kayden only rely's on luck to get through these matches."

"I disagree." said Minun. "He picked his spot like everyone else and with so many moments for the highlight reel, I'd say Kayden deserved it."

Tails and Crash both shook Kayden's hand and Kayden helped Bastion up who was holding the back of his head. Jak was helping Ratchet out of the ring and to the back as Kayden held the title belt high in the air.

"Congrats to Kayden for retaining his title and what a wild sequel to Ultimate X!" said Plusle. "Tune in to Friday Night Melee to catch the aftermath!"

"And don't forget to watch Monday Night Brawl tommorow night!" said Impmon.

"Thanks for being here tonight everyone, goodnight!" said Minun.

* * *

**DESTINATION X RESULTS**

**DARK MATCH RESULT: ROOFUS DEF. CONKER TO RETAIN TITLE**

**MEPHILLES DEF. MARTH AND LEONARDO--NEW CHAMPIONS**

**ROUGE DEF. TIFA AND LEYLA--NEW CHAMPION**

**FALCO AND JET DEF. MANIC AND SLY TO RETAIN**

**SAMUS DEF. BLAZE TO RETAIN**

**~!~**

**SILVER DEF. KNUCKLES AND KLONOA--NEW CHAMPION**

**SONIC DEF. SCOURGE--NEW CHAMPION**

**BANJO DEF. FOX BY DQ--CHAMPION RETAINS**

**KAYDEN DEF. RATCHET, TAILS, CRASH, AND BASTION TO RETAIN**


End file.
